The perfect teacher
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: Bonnie has a huge crush on her math teacher Mr. Damon Salvatore. However she is failing in math and his good looks aren't a help for Bonnie. In her last attempt she asks him for a little help in math and he helps her.Bonnie's feelings for him get stronger and she just want to be with him. But, does Damon feel the same? What will happen?Read and enjoy!Reviews would be awesome too :D
1. Math can be wonderful

AN: A new OS. Hopefully you will like it :D Also I may add some chapters for the story with the babies :) Remember english is my second language, so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, forgive me or ignore it. P.S: This story is kinda based on one of my teachers. Lol he really has a great butt. Yes I'm a little pervert. Anyway read and enjoy and forget my stupidity. :D

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in her math lesson and looked dreamily at the teacher, who was the infamous Mr. Damon Salvatore. Every girl at her school had a thing for him. They all appreciated his good looks and his teaching methods. They were all over him except Meredith and Elena. Meredith didn't like him much and Elena was totally into his younger brother Stefan, who was also in her math class. Mr. Salvatore was talking about the trigonometric functions sin, cosine and tangent but especially about sin and cosine and their characteristics.

Additionally he drew them too. Everybody was concentrated on his speech, whereas Bonnie was focused on him. He looked so beautiful in his white shirt and black jeans. He was more than beautiful. He was gorgeous, she thought. She loved him really. For her he was the word perfection. Surely she had the biggest crush on him, but she didn't talk about him much with her friends. No, she kept silent and let herself fantasize about him. That she was his biggest fan was clearly visible.

After all she was the only student, who looked dumbly at him with a open mouth. She had to be careful to not to drool. How embarrasing it would be, if someone took notice of her slabbering. Very embarassing, she added to her mind. Perhaps she was obsessed with him. Who knew? Because lately she dreamed every day and night about him. And that wasn't normal anymore. He drove her crazy and soon she would be insane just because of him. Maybe she exaggerated a bit, but that was exactly how she felt.

Some nights she couldn't even sleep, because all she could do was to think of him. Sometimes she asked herself, if he was thinking of her too, but then she reminded herself that it was impossible to think he would like her too. Her favourite and most boring hours were the math lessons she had with him. Although she didn't understand a bit, she liked to listen to his deep silky sexy voice that he had. Hell she even dressed herself nicely for his class, though he didn't take notice of her. Well so she thought. She sighed, as she thought about what a failure she was in mathematics.

She truly was stupid, if it came to logic thinking. Because of that she couldn't like or understand math. Even though Meredith and Elena tried to help and teach her something, it wouldn't go into her head. It just didn't work. Anyway it was foolish for her future. So why was it bothering her?

Simply because she couldn't fail in math. It was very important for her graduation. Today she decided to ask Mr. Salvatore for help. Maybe he would offer her some help, though she doubted that. Why would he all of people help her? Okay he was a good teacher, but still he also had his not so attractive sides like his sarcasm or his need to control everything during their lessons.

Sometimes he really acted like a dictator, but at the same time she found it extremley hot and let her think naughty things. She blushed at her silly thought. All in all he was flawless. While Bonnie was lost in thought, she wasn't aware that the other students began with a task. Suddenly Meredith, who was her seatmate, tapped her slightly on the shoulder and pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced at her in surprise, but then she discovered the excercise Meredith was doing and asked her quietly: "What we must do?"

She grinned and replied: "Look at page 116, number 4 a and b. These two assignments we have to do."

All of a sudden Mr. Salvatore appeared in front of Bonnie.

"Miss McCullough if you have something to say, then please say it out loud," he said seriously. Bonnie slowly looked up at him and gulped. Hopefully she didn't get into trouble. Abruptly everyone was looking at her and Damon.

She flushed bright red and said softly: "Sorry Mr. Salvatore. I only asked Meredith something about the assignments. Nothing more."

He huffed and said stubbornly: "Even so. You could ask me. I'm your teacher and not Miss Sulez. Do you understand? Next time you ask me, if you have trouble with an excercise. I would gladly help you. It's my job."

She nodded and said innocently: "Okay. But I didn't want to disturb your lesson, so I asked her." At that moment Damon wanted to kiss her. She was so sweet and nice and beautiful and… Immediately he stopped himself. He shouldn't think of her so. She was a student and he a teacher. A relationship between them was forbidden.

He couldn't help himself but gaze at her. Today like all days he had lessons with her, she was dressed perfectly. A beautiful pink summer dress that suited her just fine. He loved her fragile body and red curls that hung loosely over her shoulders. Her hair reminded him of strawberries, because they were piercingly red. She definitely was a beauty that he could already see. Her porcelain skin looked so soft and he wished he could touch her cheek in this moment. Above all her attributes, he loved most her big brown doe eyes which gave her a childish look, but he knew for sure that she wasn't a child. She was a maiden.

Curtly he snapped out of his mind and looked at his class. He walked to his desk, stood against it and said loudly:"What I said, goes to all of you. If you don't understand something or have questions, then ask me please. Don't be shy. I won't eat you..well maybe a little." He joked and the class laughed. He winked at Bonnie and she blushed furiously. Damon felt offended that she didn't dare to ask him, but instead she asked Meredith. He wanted to talk to her more, because she barely did say anything during lessons. On top of this he hated to give her bad marks. It really hurt him to see her sad face, whenever he handed out the exams to her.

At once Caroline rose her hand and Damon let her speak.

"You said that we could ask if we have questions and I have a question." She said smirkingly. "Well go ahead."

"So what type women do you like?" She grinned maliciously. He shook his head, but then smirked and said cockily: "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not into women like you."

Everyone cheered apart from Caroline. She was shocked and angry. This teacher was unpredictable. Next he went on with the topic. He turned toward the board and started to write some sin and cosine functions that they should derive.

At the same time Bonnie was watching his nice back. She honestly wanted to focus on what he was writing, but her eyes and her mind didn't listen to her consciousness. The only thing she could do, was to stare at his great butt. It wasn't fair that he was so perfect. He got a beautiful face, hot raven black hair, a trained body and was tall, though not so tall like Stefan. Funnily his younger brother was roughly 1.97 inch higher than him. She couldn't believe how good looking his behind was. It looked like a burger or two apples. All at once she wanted to bite his bottom and taste it. Yes, she really was odd and sick but she couldn't stop her crazy wild mind.

She smiled and looked anywhere but at his back. With that she tried to distract herself from his cute butt. She watched Elena, who was sending Stefan seductively glances, which he returned with a mischievously grin. Abruptly Bonnie looked away and groaned. These two were so sweet that she would get sick of it someday. Damon, who was still writing on the panel, turned instantly around as he heard her voice. She was bored? And that in his lesson? No, it couldn't be, he thought.

He smiled cheekily and announced: "Now you will do this until the class is over. You will derive these functions. If you are not finished with it, you will do it as homework. In addition to this you will do the excercise on page 118, number 7 . It is a little bit difficult because you must identify, whether it is sin or cosine or if its moved or not. But if you have paid attention, you will make it easily."

After he said that the pupils began to do the tasks, which he wrote on the blackboard. Damon leaned against the desk and glared at Bonnie penetratingly. He wanted to controll her, to possess her body and he wanted to do certain things to her that were not G-rated. He grinned smugly at his thought and contuined with staring. Bonnie, who was writing the functions down could feel that someone was glaring at her. She had this uneasy feeling.

Promptly she looked at the board and saw Mr. Salvatore watching his students. But what shocked her most, was the fact that he was looking at her, well so she thought. She ignored that, because she didn't want to hope for something that was impossible. After she wrote all the assignments down, she sighed and pretended to do something, until the lesson was over. The bell ringed and everybody stood up to leave. Before anyone went out of the room, he said happily: "Okay guys. Till next tuesday. And don't forget to learn for the exam on thursday. I don't want to have any bad grades."

He smiled friendly and the crwod began to go out of the classroom. Bonnie didn't walk out, instead she went directly to Mr. Salvatore and paused in front of him. He smiled genuinely at her and asked inquisitively: "Miss Bonnie McCullough how can I help you?"

Her smile faded right away at his words. It is showtime, now or never, she said to herself. She had to act authentically, so that he would help her. Damon froze at her sudden mood change. What was wrong with her, he asked himself. She looked sadly at him and whined: "Oh, Mr. Salvatore I'm failing your course and I don't know what to do anymore. I asked my friends for help and they did try to help me but couldn't succeed. So I'm here now to ask you for help. Because if you don't, I won't pass calculus. That's for sure."

His heart broke at the desperate sight of her and a need to help her hit him. In that instant he wanted to hug her and hold her tightly to himself. Despite his feelings he kept a stoic expression. She pouted and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please," she pleaded and looked him soulfully in the eyes. Okay, now it was over. He couldn't pretend to not to care anymore, because he did care, even though he never would admit it. Involuntarily he grabbed her hands and held them into his own. He glanced into her brown doe eyes that had became watery and said tenderly: "Please, don't cry. I will help you."

She looked shocked at him and was happy at the same time. Happy because he would help her and shocked because he was holding her hands. His hands were warm and so soft. Straight away a smile appeared onto her lips and he smiled too.

He let go of her hands and asked: "When do you have time?" She thought for a moment, before she responded: "Tomorrow after school."

He looked contritely and said: "Sorry but tomorrow I can't unfortunately. I'm busy on that day." She nodded and asked him if he had time on monday but his reply was "No". Soon he got an idea and told it to her.

"Why not now? You could ask me all your questions and I would help you. We would get intensively through the theme. Now I have time. Do you have time too?"

She smiled sweetly and answered cheerfully his question: "Of course I have. I'm so glad that you have time too. That's just great. Thank you."

He chuckled and said casually: "No problem. Now bring yourself a chair and sit beside me."

Abruptly she brought a chair, placed it next to his own and sit down. She took her materials out of her bag and laid it on the table. She opened her book and her exercise book. He looked at her exercise and frowned. This would be a long afternoon, he thought.

"Okay where is your or are your problems?"

"My problem is the whole thing. I don't get it. I'm so stupid," she said desperately. He got enraged and said icily: "You are not stupid. You are a young and beautiful woman."

Where did that came from, he added this to his mind. She gazed bewildered at him and blushed. Shyly she thanked him and they started to learn. Damon explained her the basics so that she got a clue. Furthermore he tried to teach her how to derive functions on easy examples. First she didn't understand it but after he told her it for the third time, she got it and did derive some sin and cosine functions, which he had wrote down for her. Then he explained her the sine and cosine graph that he also drew for her.

He had to declare it a few times to her, but then she perceived it. Afterwards he expounded to her how to move the graphs. This time he had to tell her the same case again and again, but surprisingly he didn't mind it, in fact he even enjoyed it. It was a great feeling to tell her the same thing several times. He really liked to see her shocked, then frustrated but then happy expression, because she did understand the topic. Two hours later, after she understood the moving of a graph, she wanted to draw one or some. He nodded and told her to do it step by step, because then she wouldn't get confused.

She obeyed him and began to draw the sine curve. Right after that she tried to draw the features of the shifted graph. Luckily she suceeded and cheered.

He looked brightly at her, touched her bare leg and said contentedly: "Look at you! You needed almost 3 hours to understand this easy theme. I'm so happy and proud of you. Well done!"

She didn't know why, but as his hand touched her tigh she felt the electricity. She tensed under his magnificent touch and gave her goosebumps all over her body.

Certainly that depended on her feelings toward him, she thought. As he realized her reaction, he withdrew his hand of her body. Surely she was shocked and maybe disgusted, but she only smiled lovingly at him. Damon stood up smiling and she followed him.

Still smiling she said gaily: "Thank you ! Thank you Mr. Salvatore. I…"

At once he interrupted her and added: "Please call me Damon. During the lessons I'm your teacher but not after that, not in private." He twinkled. Heat rose into her cheeks and let her flush.

"Okay Damon. I wanted to thank you for everything. Without you I would be literally lost. So thanks."

Unexpectedly she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. This she did without a second thought. To her surprise she felt that he was hugging her back too. In this instant she wanted to faint and fall into his arms, so that he would kiss her to wake her up. Damon couldn't believe his luck. She hugged him. She had to have feelings for him.

He pressed her body onto his own and held her closely in his arms. It was a fantastic feeling. He felt warm inside. For the first time in his life, he felt such a bizarre thing. Suddenly he was aroused and wanted to take her now on the desk. Bonnie, who was still holding him, felt something stiff and thought at first that it was his belt. However she figured out then that it was his erected penis. As they were hugging each other, the stiffness Bonnie felt earlier, got stronger.

She felt the thickness of his limb, when it was pushed onto her stomach. As she recognized his stonker, she released herself out of his embrace. She took a step back and peeked quickly at his stiffy, before she looked straight in the face.

She blushed and stammered: "W..ell…I-I..mu-st…g-g..o now. T-han-k… y…o-u. Bye." She grabbed her bag and was about to escape the room, as he grasped her arm. Outright she turned toward him and asked him scared :"What ist it?"

He smiled friendly at her and said gently:"You forget your stuff."

He gave her, her materials and she thanked him once more. She put them back in her bag and looked expectantly at him. Additionally she noticed that his stiff was gone and she was relieved.

All at once he closed the gap between them, leaned forward and whispered into her ear: "You won't tell anyone of this private session, because then they would all get jealous of you and I have a reputation to lose."

Bonnie nodded absently and was turned on, but at the same time frightened of him. His voice was so smooth and hot. She loved it and now she just wanted to be his girl.

Abruptly he took a step back and smiled. "Well goodbye then little bird," he said calmly. She was astonished at the nickname, but did give him an answer anyway.

"Bye bye Mr. Sal… I mean Damon." With this phrase she went out of the room and couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Damon Salvatore. She felt perfectly fine and couldn't wait to tell Meredith and Elena about her private lessons with Mr. Salvatore. She truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Damon was still in the classroom and thought about her. He wanted to make her his, but he didn't want to start a relationship with a minor. It was forbidden and against the rules. But for her, he would break every rule and law, just to be with her. He would have her soon, he felt the connection between them and knew that it was special. One thing that shocked him most, was that he called her "little bird". Slowly he would lose his mind, because of her. Little bird, come on that's so cheesy, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here is chapter 2. I hope you guys will like it :D I don't know if I will continue it but if you guys want it I will try and post some more chapters. Yesterday I finished this and here it is :D I got inspired by well a certain someone xD Forget this. Anyway read and enjoy it :) Feedback would be great too ;)

It was a week after Bonnie had passed the test. It was a Thursday morning and Bonnie was really happy and excited, because she had a little gift for Mr. Salvatore. Yesterday she baked a chocolate cake and today she brought him the flan. It was packed into aluminum foil and placed in a paper bag. After the lesson she would surely gave him his little surprise.

The cake was a sign of her gratitude towards him, but also of her love or crush or whatever her feelings were called towards him. Bonnie was smiling during the whole lesson, and she could swear that Mr. Damon Salvatore flashed her one of his brilliant smiles. She blushed at the thought of it, but didn't hide her bright smile. The hour was almost over, as Mr. Salvatore was talking about family of curves. Although she didn't get much of his speech, she noticed some important words and wrote them down. Like what is parameter and that they influence the shape of the curve.

These little things she knew, and it was enough for her. Now were only 5 minutes left and Damon was eager to give his students some work. That was the most pleasant thing of his job, to tease them with homework. Generally he wasn't a bad teacher. He just wanted to train them, so that they wouldn't fail the final exams of this year. So you could say that he cared for his students, not like so many other teachers, who gave a shit about them.

Suddenly he wrote the homework on the blackboard and announced it:" Okay guys, the homework for Tuesday is in your book on page 187, number 4. And I mean the whole 4, which means a-d. Okay?" He waited a second to see if there were any questions or misunderstandings. When there weren't any, he said:" Are there really no questions? You don't need to be shy. I will not harm you guys." At that the kids laughed, but didn't ask him further. He sighed heavily and said:" Well if there aren't questions, you can go. You are free and me too."

The bell rang and immediately the pupils stood up to leave the class, except Bonnie. She went straight ahead to him and smiled at him friendly. Damon, who was leaning against the desk, returned her smile and asked:" Miss McCullough to what I owe this pleasure?" She giggled nervously and replied sweetly:" Well I just wanted to thank you Mr. Salvatore. Because of your help, I passed the exam. I got a C+ and I couldn't be happier. So I wanted to give you…" In this moment she paused and took out the little cake, which was in the bag.

She laid it on the table and continued with speaking:" …this as my thankfulness. I hope you'll like it. It's a chocolate cake. I did it by myself and I hope it doesn't taste that bad." He laughed and assured her:" I bet it's just as delicious as you are." Bonnie gasped and he quickly corrected himself:" Oh no. I meant sweet you know right? Like you?! Oh just forget it. But really you didn't have to bake me a cake. I did help you, because I wanted so and it's a part of my job. Therefore is your present not necessary." Bonnie nodded and said innocently:" I know, but still I wanted to give you something."

She smiled nicely at him and he could just grab and kiss her, but at the same time he wanted to whip her. His mind was so fucked up that he would even enjoy it. He swiftly shook his head and tried to banish these bad thoughts. She looked at him worriedly and asked him, if everything would be alright.

He sighed and told her that he was just fine. She believed him and said:" Right. Now I will leave you alone with the cake so that you can eat it in peace." He chuckled and responded calmly:" No you don't have to go. You can eat with me, since you baked it, you have right to eat it."

He winked at her and she flushed red in her face. Why shouldn't she eat with him? Nothing bad would happen? Right?, she thought. At once she took a chair, placed it in front of the desk and sat down. Damon sat also on his chair, whereas Bonnie removed the foil. As the beautiful flan was to be seen, she rapidly took the knife that was in the middle of the cake and cut a piece. Then Damon was at the turn.

After they both had a piece of the cake, they started to eat. While Bonnie was eating with relish, he watched her intensively. His mind couldn't stop thinking of nasty thoughts. He truly was sick in the head. He really tried hard not to think of her sweet mouth and what he could do to it. Bonnie was half-finished with her piece, when she was full. All the time she could feel a gaze, his gaze at her, but she ignored it. Probably he looked at her stupid way of eating. That she was sure.

All of a sudden she looked up at him and was lost into his black eyes, where she could almost see stars. She shivered and stood up. " I need to go now. The cake was unexpectedly good. It's quite late now. Excuse me Mr. Salvatore." Abruptly he stood up and followed her to the door. Surprisingly he blocked her way out by standing in front of the door. She frowned and asked him anxiously:" What's the matter Da… Mr. Salvatore?" He grinned mischievously and said:" I told you that you can call me Damon in private."

She nodded and glanced expectantly at him, to receive an answer. " Don't go now! Go after you've eaten! '', he demanded and stepped closer to her, so close that his forehead could brush hers lightly. She gulped and took a step back. " B-b…ut…. I-I have t-t-o g-g…o", she stammered like an idiot. He chuckled and then pouted.

" Please stay with me and enjoy your own food." He grabbed her hands, put them in his own and squeezed them softly. " Come on Bonnie. I know you want to eat with me." He smirked seductively and twinkled at her. Bonnie couldn't believe this situation.

Mr. Salvatore was asking her to stay and he was actually holding her hands in his own warm hands. The instant was perfect, she thought dizzily. She could melt right now into his arms or maybe she would faint. However she wanted to hug and kiss him. Maybe a quick kiss on the cheek wouldn't be so bad, she said to her mind. But to her pity, she didn't dare to do so. She was afraid of the consequences.

He looked so young and hot and sexy and suddenly she let out a soft moan, which didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Salvatore. He grinned devilishly and said temptingly:" Hmm am I making you uncomfortable or nervous or hot? Because your low moan could be heard by me." Bonnie's eyes widened in shock and she abruptly took her hands away from his grip.

" No no I'm f-f-ine. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Excuse me now, but I have to go." Bonnie said trying to be determinant, though clearly failed. He chuckled and said amusingly:" Okay little bird then go. I won't stop you." She nodded absently and was about to go, as he pinned her against a wall. She landed hard on the wall and her head hurt. Her eyes were wide open in fear and excitement, when she saw into those black holes that hid deep down a world, under the facade.

She thought that he was just like that. His true self was hidden under a mask. His appearance was a beautiful facade. He glared at her blackly and pushed his weight onto her fragile body. She didn't get it. Why was she teasing and upsetting him so much? That thought couldn't leave him alone. Promptly a sudden urge to fuck her right now came to his dark mind, but he pushed that away.

He looked into her eyes and could sense the anxiety, she had. Her petite body began to shake and he wanted to soothe her. So he did the only thing he knew and wanted to do. He kissed her softly onto the lips and as she responded to his kiss, he deepened so that another moan from her was to be heard. They kissed each other passionately and their tongues fought for dominance.

Meanwhile Bonnie's legs were wrapped around his waist and Damon could feel that he would go hard. Soon as his erection set in, he broke off the kiss and Bonnie's legs were on the floor again. She breathed hard and was still looking into his wonderful eyes. He had kissed her in real. Bonnie felt light-headed and could pass out straight away.

If she told that Elena and Meredith, they would think that she was hallucinating. Never would they believe her this. But that was alright with her, because he was her little dirty secret and she was his. Reluctantly she looked away from him and walked towards the door.

This time he didn't halt her. He only smiled at her and said jovially:" Till next Tuesday Miss McCullough." As she heard his voice behind her, she looked at him and smiled slightly. Then she went wordlessly out of the classroom and headed to her other uninteresting lessons.

AN: So this was it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now if you want you can leave me a review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Hey so this is the third chapter. I hope you all will like this! So tell me if you want more and if I should continue it. Read and enjoy it :D Reviews would be awesome too ;) So if you would like to tell me your opinion review :D Also I might change the title of the story. Maybe forbidden love,or secret lover or sweet bite, but I think I like forbidden love more. Tell me which one do you like :)

It was a Monday and Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith were walking and talking through the school halls. After their fourth lesson, they had a break. Bonnie kept telling them about Mr. Salvatore and how he had reacted to her present. Though Elena and Meredith listened to her, they didn't have much interest into Bonnie's stupid crush. She would get over him, eventually, Elena added into her mind.

"He was really nice and even offered me to eat with him, since I had baked the cake." "And you joined him." Meredith said in a bored tone. She nodded and said happily:" I did and it was fun. He is just so great that I can't deny him anything. I think he even likes me back." At that Elena and Meredith laughed and she looked dumbfounded at them. "Why are you laughing?" She asked them curiously. Abruptly they stopped laughing and looked at Bonnie.

Elena was the first to say something:" Please Bonnie, don't get your hopes up. Do you really believe that he will love you back? He seems like a guy, who would play with a girl's feeling. You need to get over him."

Meredith agreed with Elena. "Yes Bonnie. She is right. Get over yourself and concentrate on school." "Also you can date Matt." Elena added.

Bonnie shook her head and said angrily:" No I won't forget him and go out with Matt, your ex-boyfriend. No Elena, just no."

"But he likes you." Elena tried again, but she refused it.

"No, he is your ex-boyfriend. So forget that. It's against the girl codex. Besides he is an idiot."

Elena laughed and admitted:" Okay you're right. He is an idiot, but Tyler is more idiotic than him."

"He is a jerk." Bonnie declared.

Meredith nodded and said in an amused tone:" He is indeed. I can't believe what Caroline saw in him." They broke into a loud laugh and couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly Caroline appeared next to them and ended their laugh. "Hello guys! You're laughing about me. Awe, how sweet of you. Friends do that all the time, but wait a minute. You laughed behind my back. So this makes us no friends."

Elena glared at her and said icily:" What do you want Caroline!"

She rolled her eyes and replied bitterly:" God Elena, calm down. I accidentally overheard your conversation and I can't believe you guys. You're supposed to be Bonnie's friend and support her. But you just crash her hopes. Shouldn't true friends encourage each other?"

This time Meredith answered her:" They should, but this is wrong Caroline. A student/teacher relationship never ends well, for both of the partners. So just shut up."

Caroline ignored her and said calmly:" So what? They may be not right. Who cares? What is wrong of loving someone? Is there a right and wrong in love? Tell me if you know the answer." At once everybody was silent. No one spoke, either because they didn't know the answer to it, or either they didn't dare to say something stupid.

"See, I knew it. You don't know the answer to my questions. It's okay. Not everyone can be so wise like me."

Elena huffed and said rudely:" You mean such a bitch like you. In that case you're right." Bonnie and Meredith chuckled and Elena grinned smugly.

Caroline snorted and said scornfully:" How polite Elena. I just wanted to invite you to my huge house party, but I think you guys wouldn't come." At that moment Elena regretted her words, because she knew that Caroline's parties were the best and most important parties ever.

However she didn't take back her words. That she would never do. All of a sudden Bonnie stated:" I would come."

Caroline grinned like the cheshire cat and said nicely:" Oh that's great Bonnie. Additionally I wouldn't ban you from my party. Friends wouldn't do that, right Elena?" Elena rolled her eyes and kept being still. She didn't have invited her to her birthday party, and so what? Elena didn't like her anymore and basta.

"Oh and you guys can come too, but don't expect a welcome from me."

"We wouldn't expect that from you."Meredith responded quickly.

She nodded and said to Bonnie:" Bon, I can totally understand you. Mr. Salvatore is the hottest teacher at this school and I would shag him right now, if he would accept my invitation."

She smiled at Bonnie, who returned her smile, and continued:" I observed him and saw the way he was looking at you. I bet he wants to fuck you hard."

She winked at her and Bonnie blushed a shade of dark red. Caroline couldn't be right or could she? , she thought. Damon didn't want her like that, or did he? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out.

Outright Elena said impudently:" Well it's a shame that he doesn't want you. I mean he said it out loud to the whole class. Ouch that had heard right?"

Caroline snarled and said pertly:" We'll see Elena."

With that she turned around and left them.

Bonnie sighed, looked at Elena and said softly:" You didn't have to be so mean to her." Elena's lapis lazuli eyes widened in shock, as she said to Bonnie:" What? I wasn't nasty towards her. She was the bitch." Bonnie was about to reply, when Meredith cut them off.

"Guys our next lesson will begin in 3 minutes and we don't want to be late to Mrs. Power's class. If we are late, we will get the seats in the last line. You know the biology rooms."

They nodded and walked to their next lesson. All at once Damon came out of a class room and Bonnie bumped into him. She didn't saw him, like Meredith and Elena, coming and crashed into his chest. Promptly Elena asked her, if she would be alright. Bonnie, who had fallen on the ground, nodded and told them that she would come right after them. They nodded and left her alone with Mr. Salvatore. He chuckled and reached his hand out, so that she would stand up again. Then he knelt down and picked up her biology and exercise book. He gave her them, while he apologized sincerely:" Miss McCullough, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to molest you in any way…"

She stopped him and said sweetly:" You didn't do anything wrong. I just was in a rush and forgot to pay attention to the surroundings. I'm sorry." They smiled at each other and Bonnie felt butterflies in her stomach.

Suddenly he cleared his throat and said in a deep husky voice:'' Well I'll leave you now. I don't want you to be in trouble, because of me."

She nodded vacantly and told him nicely:" You don't bring me in trouble. I… We'll see us tomorrow in math." He nodded and replied a simple "Yes, surely."

After that he went away from her and Bonnie did go to her biology course. Honestly he did want to bother her. He had stalked her today a little and had listened to their dialog.

While he had listened to their discussion, he felt proudly that she spoke of him so high. He was happy about that fact and wanted to touch her again, to feel her body onto his, even If it was for a short time or rather for a brief moment. He craved her and wasn't sure how long he could control himself, until he would submit into her. If she continued with her annoying sweetness and her unbearable good looks, it would happen very soon.

At once he got furious and wanted to whip or slap her, because of her stupid, but hot effect, she had on him. Yes, he truly was a mess in the head and nobody could ever understand him fully. He was lost in himself and couldn't find his true self anymore. It was destroyed a long time ago, by someone he cared or even loved much.

Never again would he be his old self. It was forever gone. Not even an innocent rose could make him truly whole again, so he thought. No one had the cure to his soul (If he even had one). Damon got to his next class and taught them. But during his lesson, he couldn't stop thinking of Bonnie. His last reach toward light, he thought to himself, but ignored that thought swiftly, and tried to focus on his lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey new chapter is there :) Hopefully you guys will like it :D So read and review if you want more of it! I hope you enjoy reading it. Sry for any grammar or spelling mistakes if there are any :D P.S: Thanks for all the reviews :***

Bonnie, Elena, Meredith, Stefan and Caroline were sitting in the math class by Mr. Salvatore and listening to him. Though Caroline was busy with texting and Bonnie was distracted by his looks, like always during math. Mr. Salvatore explained there new theme in math. It was the extremal principle. Bonnie didn't understand a word, but still she wrote some notes down and told herself to learn afterwards, when she would be at home.

Perhaps she would learn with Elena and Meredith. They could explain her that terrible math stuff. She sighed and looked at him with a bored expression. Immediately Mr. Salvatore caught her boredom and walked to her table to question her. "Miss McCullough, does my lesson bore you? Or are you just sleeping during my class?" He asked her sharply. Bonnie gulped and stammered:" N-no Mr. Sal-vatore… I… I'm just a little bit tired. It has nothing to do with your teaching abilities. I'm sorry have made an uninterested expression Mr. Salvatore."

He nodded and said:" Okay, fine. Now we'll continue with the task. Who knows the function of that square exercise?" When nobody raised his hand, he expounded the exercise again and some students raised their hands, to answer his previous question. At the end of the lesson he announced the homework up to Thursday: "Listen everybody. You'll read the chapter about extreme principle and do Nr.1 and 2a on page 213, in your books. If there are some questions to the exercises, you can ask me now."

Nobody questioned him. He shrugged and told them that they could leave. Bonnie put her book and notebook in her bag and headed toward the door, until Mr. Salvatore called her: "Miss McCullough could you wait a second." Abruptly she turned around to face him. Meredith, Elena and Stefan, who stood at the door, looked curiously at Bonnie and Elena asked her: "Shall we wait for you outside or not?" Right away Bonnie replied: "You can go without me guys, but thanks anyway. I think this may take some time."

Elena nodded and said nicely: "Okay Bon. You'll tell us afterwards what happened. Till then and goodbye Mr. Salvatore." He said his goodbye, so that they would leave him and Bonnie alone. As they were exiting the classroom, Meredith eyed Bonnie skeptically. She had a feeling that something was wrong at this situation. The only problem was that she didn't know what was wrong. Luckily Bonnie didn't catch her glance, which would make her feel uncomfortable.

After they were out of the room, Damon went to the door and closed it. Then he moved to his desk and placed himself behind it. Bonnie bit on her bottom lip and was so nervous that her hands began to shake. Promptly Mr. Salvatore talked to her in a soothing voice. "Miss McCullough, calm down. We need to talk about the latest event. Do you understand what I mean?" Bonnie calmed down slightly and didn't respond.

Obviously he meant the kiss that they had shared. She was afraid of his reaction now, of his rejection. That she couldn't accept and didn't want to do it. She wanted to go further. She had told herself that she would give him her number. Was it so foolish of her to do that? Perhaps it was, but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be near him, to be with him; and for that she would do anything. Still she could pretend to be the clueless girl, though she clearly failed at that. "I-I d-don't kn-ow w-what ….you a-re… t-t-alk-ing ab…out." She stammered like a nit.

She was so stupid, because she really forgot that she was the most terrible liar ever. Damon glared gloweringly at her and said sharply: "Don't lie to me. You know exactly what I mean, so don't play dumb." She gulped and apologized to him: "I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore. It won't happen again." He sighed and began to talk: "Listen Bonnie. We'll not work. That what happened, was a huge mistake. I didn't want to scare you nor didn't I intend the kiss. I just… I was week for a moment and that happened. I'm sincerely sorry about the inconvenience. Forgive my behavior please. "

Bonnie listened to his speech, which he held in a severe tone, but at the end of it, it took on a pleading tone. Didn't he even like her a bit? This thought wouldn't leave Bonnie's head. Didn't he know that she had enjoyed every bit of the kiss? And now he wanted to be forgiven, although there wasn't anything to excuse. She suppressed her tears, but she couldn't hide her sadness towards him. Nevertheless she wouldn't give him up so easily.

She stepped closer to the table, looked him deep in the eyes and said softly: "You don't have to be sorry." He shook his head and added sternly: "Yes of course. I bothered you, a student. I have to be excused by you." She let out a deep sigh and told him timidly: "And what if I liked it and didn't feel molested by you?" "No. This isn't true. Don't make this matter more difficult, please." She pouted and said smoothly: "But there isn't anything to forgive for. You didn't do anything wrong."

His eyes widened in shock and he said stubbornly: "No. Of course I did something wrong. I'm completely wrong. Don't you understand?" She frowned and honestly she couldn't get his problem. But then she knew what his problem was. It was her being a student. "Don't be worry! I won't tell anyone about us." She said sweetly. He glanced at her in confusion and raised slightly his voice. "Us? There is, no us! I'm a teacher and you a student. There can't be an "us"!" He stopped himself to cool down and then continued.

"Look. We are not in a relationship in any way. The kiss was just a onetime thing. I assure you that it won't happen again. We both won't and can't be together, so get rid out of that thought. It's against the law and my principles. A sexual affair with a student of mine would be unprofessional. This means that I can't fall in love with you. You should just forget everything about me and move on with your life."

Suddenly she had the urge to cry, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. How embarrassing would that be?, she thought. He would even think less of her too. She moved around the desk, halted in front of him, and took a little piece of paper out of her pocket, which she laid onto the table. Straight away he noticed the paper and asked her: "What is that?" She smiled warmly at him and said: "A piece of paper, in which my mobile number is written." He groaned and spoke unkindly to her: "I don't want it." She ignored him and told him gently: "You said that we couldn't have a sexual affair, but nothing about a friendship…"

He interrupted her rudely and spoke: "We can't be friends too. It just wouldn't work out, because you're too beautiful and I wouldn't… However, the answer is no." Again he had hurt her, but she wouldn't let him know that fact. She took a step closer towards him, took a deep breath and said lovingly: "I just want to be near to you, be with you, hold you, and touch you…" She touched his hand and went on: "And hug you and feel you. " With that she hugged him, though he didn't respond to the hug.

Shortly she released herself out of the embrace and gazed into his eyes, only to see his angry face. Uh oh trouble, she thought to herself. Damon didn't like the feeling he got, when she hugged him. Not a bit. The strange, warm feeling that had flowed through his body, made him feel things, he hadn't felt for a long time in his life. Therefore he got furious. He didn't want to feel warm or love or anything, which was close to it. As she hugged him, he wanted to grab her arms and pull her roughly away from him.

But he didn't do that, because he didn't want to hurt her. She was so small and fragile that she could break in any second. Mr. Salvatore's eyes narrowed, while he was glaring at her. He scolded: "Don't! Cut it! I'm not good; I'm wrong and bad in so many ways. I'm not good enough for you or anyone…" She disrupted him and added swiftly: "You're perfect." He growled and said icily: "Don't you understand? Stop it! I will break you, destroy. I will be the worst towards you. There are so many examples of this type relationship that didn't end well. Why doesn't this go to your head?"

Bonnie looked as if she was to cry any moment. Her eyes got watery. As Damon remarked that his face softened directly, and he held her hands into his own, whereas he spoke to tenderly: "Bonnie, look, I'm sorry but we won't be a couple, if you thought this. I'm sorry for being so mean towards you. You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve me. I'm not incapable to love someone." At that moment Bonnie got a glimpse of his true self. She saw the hurt, anger and sadness in those pitch black eyes, but also she could hear the sorrow in his voice.

All at once she knew what was wrong with him. He was hurt by someone. Bonnie felt pity for him and wanted to hug him again. Damon peered with his dark eyes into her soft big brown eyes. They were beautiful and suited her perfectly. He could get lost in them. At once he wanted to throw her against the wall and kiss her all over her body. All of a sudden pictures of fucking and slapping her came to his mind, and he desperately tried to push them away.

In his mind she screamed, but the cries were out of pleasure. No, he said to himself and banished the bad thoughts. Bonnie saw his struggle and took that chance to say something: "You're hurt. You act out of hurt." Mr. Salvatore shook violently his head, let go of her hands and burst out in fury. "No, no, no. Stop it! I'm not hurt. I can't be hurt. Stop this nonsense." She gasped. He glared at her and continued to speak angrily: "Stop it!" "But what?", she asked innocently.

He got angrier and went on with his talk: "Stop being so damn sweet and innocent. It makes me sick. I can't stand it. Your cuteness confuses me totally." She glanced sorrowfully at him and said sadly: "Does this mean that you don't like the way I am?" He sighed deeply and told her kindly: "Of course I like it. It's just… I can't believe that someone can be so nice, so pure and sweet." "But this is me, really." She replied honestly and took a step closer towards him.

Right in front of him she bent forward so that their noses would touch. "What are you doing Miss McCullough?", he asked strictly. She smiled and told him smoothly: "Shh. Calm down Mr. Salvatore. I'm doing nothing." Damon opened his mouth to put her into her place, but she cut him off, by placing her forefinger onto his soft lips to silent him. Instead of freaking out he let her have a moment. Bonnie took a sharp breath and said softly: "I could make all your bad thoughts away. Your inner demons would disappear…"

At that he snarled: "I don't have inner demons." She smiled lightly and continued: "It's alright. You don't have to defend yourself. I understand you. Therefore I could be the cure to your soul; the medicine for your heart. If you would let me in, I could show you how to love." He breathed heavily in and out and had the desire to rip her clothes away and fuck her right now. She whispered against his lips: "You don't have to kiss me. It's okay. I understand."

He could feel her forehead onto his own and her hot breath against his lips. Her words and the way she said them aroused him strongly. "A little love didn't hurt anyone." She whispered temptingly to him and brushed slightly his lips. Damon was speechless and couldn't reply to her confession. At that instant he only wanted to have her. To make her his own, but unfortunately this wouldn't happen to him. She kissed him sweetly onto the lips, even though he didn't respond to her kiss.

After the kiss he moaned her name: "little red bird Bonnie." Abruptly she looked up and saw his wide grin, which she returned. She took some steps back to make some distance between them. He tensed at her sudden reaction and wanted to have her close to his body again. Unbelievably he craved her touch. It made him feel less bad than he was. She pointed to her number out and said: "Okay then call me Damon. Till Thursday."

She winked at him and walked to the door to go out of the room. When she reached the exit, she glanced at him and he gave her his infamous smirk. "Goodbye then little bird." He said nonchalantly, and Bonnie left the room. Curtly after she had gone, he left the school and could only think of her. Should he call her or not? That question wouldn't vanish out of his mind. Dammit Bonnie! he added to his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there you have a new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it and leave me some reviews :D So read and tell me if you liked it or not. Suggestions are allowed too. Again I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, if you find some ignore then or make me aware of it xD Have fun :D

Bonnie didn't feel well today. She had a headache or rather a migraine. She didn't want to go to her math class in the first two hours. It was Thursday and Mr. Salvatore hadn't called her since Tuesday where she had given him her number. Since that she expected a call from him but didn't get one. Bonnie was depressed about it and now she was sitting onto her bed while eating ice-cream to soothe her pain that she felt. Mostly her sickness had to do with Mr. Salvatore. If he had called her she wouldn't have felt so bad. That was more a fact than a hypothesis. It was 8 AM in the morning and the class had already begun.

Damon stood in front of his class and checked up the presence of the students. Suddenly he came to Bonnie's name and said her name out loud, though he didn't receive an answer from her. Instead of her reply, Meredith responded to him: "She has a headache and doesn't feel well. She won't come to math today. I hope you understand Mr. Salvatore." He tried to hide his anger, although he growled and said contemptuously: "This is her excuse for passing my lessons? It's really lame, but I won't judge her. If she is sick it is her own misfortune. I don't care." He exploded in his rage and the students watched him with bewildered expressions.

After he was finished with checking up the presence, he moved onto his main topic. While he was explaining the kids how to handle an extremal principle exercise, he couldn't help but think of his little bird. Wait, when did he possess her? He attempted hard to ban this thought and succeeded. He wrote the tasks on the blackboard and explicated them. The pupils began with the work and Damon answered their question, when there were any questions. Before the gong rang, Mr. Salvatore informed them: "Everybody has to do the assignments on the panel. Additionally you have to do Nr. 4 and 5 in your books on page 215. If you have questions then ask me now."

Elena grinned cheekily and watched the whole class. As nobody raised his hand, she raised hers and he picked her. "Yes Miss Gilbert?", he asked. She laid her hand on the table again and said jokingly: "I have a question for you. Why are you torturing us with homework? I mean come on even you teachers have a private life like us students. We want have fun too you know?"

Abruptly the whole class started to laugh, whereas Damon could only shake his pretty head. "I understand that you kids want to have more free time but you'll graduate this year. Do you want to fail math? Don't you want to college? I'm training you guys for the final exams. If you don't want to pass them, than do me a favor and leave my course. I don't teach students, who don't want to learn anything. Has that answered your question Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Salvatore said that sharply towards his class. Elena just nodded and kept being silent. She didn't dare to say something, in the fear that she would embarrass herself.

"Okay guys you're free now.", Damon told them and immediately the children exited the classroom. Only he was left in the room now. He sat onto his chair and at once thoughts of the petite redhead popped into his mind. He had to make sure that she was fine. Perhaps he should call her and talk to her. If her illness had something to do with his rejection toward her, he wouldn't forgive himself.

He never intended to hurt her but the thought of them together was just so wrong, even though the kisses they shared were the best he had ever had. No, he scolded himself. He shouldn't think of her in a romantic way. She was his student and nothing more. Still he felt the necessity to ring her. It wouldn't be that bad. What could possibly happen?, he thought. He took his mobile out of his pocket, typed her number in and phoned her. After the third beep she answered the unknown caller.

"Hello? Who is there?", she asked fearfully. Damon laughed and said in his silky sexy voice: "It's Damon Salvatore red bird." Bonnie gasped and could faint at that moment. "You called." Bonnie said brightly. Damon snorted and didn't want to be nice to her. How dare she just skip his lesson? This thought clung on him. "Why didn't you show up to my class? Tell me the truth." Damon said angrily. She sighed, because she truly didn't know the truth, though she knew that Damon had something to do with it.

She told him innocently: "I felt sick but now I'm feeling much better. I'll show up to my other classes. Don't worry! Maybe the reason of my sickness was you but I'm not sure. Besides it's unimportant." He growled and said harshly: "It's important of course. You shouldn't waste your time by making yourself sick because of me. I'm even not worth it." Quickly she responded: "Of course you are. You're wonderful and worthy every…"

There she stopped and changed swiftly the theme: "Anyway I'll come now to school. Maybe we'll see us in school. Oh before I forget it. Monday is the play "Romeo and Juliet" of the school theatre club and I'll play Juliet. So if you want you can…watch me while I'm acting. But only if you like." Damon chuckled. He already knew that she would play Juliet. Yesterday he saw the posters of the play. Maybe he would go there and see her how she would act as Juliet.

That sounded interesting. He smiled mischievously and said: "I'll think about it and you come to school before I drag you into it." She giggled at this joke and replied sweetly: "Okay. Goodbye. Maybe we'll see us." "Bye." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. Then he left the room and got into the staff room.

Bonnie arrived at school and was unexpectedly greeted by Caroline. They stood in the hallway, as Caroline hugged her and then she said to her: "Bon Bon it's a pleasure to see you. Where were you during math? Mr. Salvatore missed you very much. I think he was angry. Anyway how are you now?" Bonnie was surprised at her outburst but did reply her anyway: "I'm fine now thanks. I felt unwell this morning but now I'm fit again. You're bluffing Caroline. He didn't miss me."

She rolled her green eyes and said: "Who knows maybe he did? However I wanted to tell you that the party does start at 8 PM on Saturday. You and Elena and Meredith are of course invited." Instantly Meredith and Elena come towards Bonnie and glared at Caroline, who just smirked at them. "Well look what the cat has brought us in; a bitch." Elena said icily to her. Caroline huffed and said coldly: "Oh you mean yourself?"

Elena's eyes widened in shock and she got angry. "Sorry for ruining your imagination, but it's clear who the real bitch is. The title goes to you. Wait, no you're the biggest bitch of all. Then maybe the title 'sluttiest bitch' suits you." She told her furiously. Caroline laughed loudly at her and said smugly: "Oh Elena, don't flatter me. You're making me blush." Elena wanted to counter once more but Meredith stopped her and said: "Okay, it's enough guys. We don't want a cat-fight. So behave." "Fine.", Elena grumbled.

Caroline grinned widely and said: "Well it was nice to talk to you guys again. By any chance we could repeat that at my party on Saturday. Till then." She waved them goodbye and moved away. Elena put her books in her locker and slammed the door. She was enraged. "That bitch. How I hate her!" Elena snarled. "Calm down Elena. She is gone now." Bonnie said smoothly to her, so that she would cool down. Elena sighed and got quite.

All at once Meredith came towards Bonnie, hugged her and asked her, how she felt. Bonnie said that she was just fine, like always. "Great Bonnie, I'm glad that you're fine. Did your illness something to do with a certain guy?" Meredith asked her suspiciously. Bonnie looked at her in confusion and denied it: "Of course not. How did you come up with this bullshit?" Elena gazed curiously at Meredith, while she gave Bonnie a respond: "I just thought so. Okay? I guess I was wrong." She nodded and said confidently: "Surely you were. Now we should go to our courses. Shall we?"

Both rolled their eyes, but nodded and went separately to their classes. Elena to English, Meredith to biology and Bonnie had art. She went up the stairs and was about to open the door to go to her class, as she caught a sight of him; of non-other than Mr. Damon Salvatore. His back was turned towards her. He was leaving this tier. All of a sudden she ran into his direction and paused a meter behind him. Damon stopped too, because he knew who this was. It was the little bird.

He turned toward her, grinning sardonically. Bonnie breathed heavily and needed a minute to catch her breath. After she could speak again, she said to him: "Hello. I just saw you and wanted to greet you. So hello, Mr. Salvatore." He flashed his brilliant smile and said cheerily: "Good morning Miss McCullough. Or should I call you skiver?" He chuckled lightly, whereas Bonnie rolled her eyes. A silence built up between the two. They glanced into each other's eyes deeply and didn't say anything. She could almost saw sparks into those black eyes. Suddenly he cleared his throat and said: "I guess that you should head to your art lesson now. The lesson will begin in a moment."

She nodded absently and was still baffled. As the bell rang, she understood what he had meant and said: "Yeah. I'll go now. So you'll come right?" "We'll see about that. Now go before I carry you into the class." He threatened her. She snickered and said: "I'm going. Goodbye." She waved and raced to her course. Mr. Salvatore also disappeared and moved into his next lesson. All the time his mind couldn't shake the thought of Bonnie McCullough away. It was like he was cursed with a spell, but of course magic didn't exist; or perhaps it did?

He didn't know and didn't give a damn about something stupid. He was Damon Salvatore after all. A rational thinking, handsome, cool men, who didn't believe in wonders nor give a fuck about them. But this girl had started to change his beliefs, and of that he was afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys the new chapter is there and hopefully you'll like it! It may satisfy your bamon feels :D Please read and review ! Tell me if you liked it or not! Additionally I wanted to thank all those people who followed, reviewed my story and made favorite entries to it :) I love you all guys you're the best. Anyways I'm sorry for any mistakes. If there is a beta reader anywhere then you can pm me ;) Now enjoy reading! :D**

Bonnie sat with Elena and Meredith in the English class. It was the fifth hour of school and she had only one lesson left. After school she would go to the theatre club to practice for the show on Monday. Friday was her favorite day of school, because she had fewer lessons than usual and the weekend would begin, which she loved most. Their teacher Mrs. Clark stood at the board and noted the theme of their upcoming exam. The exam would be next Friday and Bonnie hadn't even begun to read the novel of Charles Dickinson, though they had talked about it the past weeks. 'A Tale of Two Cities' was the name of the book that they had read, apart from her.

Perhaps didn't Elena read the book too, because lately she was so distracted with Stefan that she didn't do anything for school. As that idea came into Bonnie's mind, she felt a bit relieved and her fear of the exam vanished slightly. Suddenly the loudspeaker went on and the principal announced that Bonnie should immediately come to his office. Bonnie gulped and was scared. The whole class began to chat and Mrs. Clark reminded them to behave.

Elena, who sat next to Bonnie, held her hand and said smoothly: "Don't worry Bon. You didn't do anything wrong. He can't punish you. Everything will be alright. Do you want me to come with you?"

Bonnie shrugged and said: "I don't know if you like you can go with me."

They rose from their chairs and Elena asked Mrs. Clark, if she could accompany Bonnie to the principal office. She frowned at first, but then allowed her to go with Bonnie to the bureau. They went to the office and paused at it. "Now go in. I'll wait here." She nodded and took a deep breath, before she got into the room. As she entered the room, she was greeted by Mr. Stripp, who was sitting casually onto his chair. He offered her a seat, which she gladly accepted. He looked at her sternly and Bonnie got nervous. What's the matter?, she thought to herself but couldn't find an answer.

He cleared his throat and told her: "Miss McCullough, Mr. Salvatore told me that you skipped his lesson yesterday. Because of that he gives you detention. Today after your last lesson, that is biology. Am I right?"

She nodded, but at the same time she tried to justify herself: "Mr. Stripp, I didn't ditch math. I was sick and Mr. Salvatore knows it. He is lying. I ca…Never mind, but I told him that I didn't feel well on Thursday. I can't miss the practice today. It's one of the last practices before the play. Mr. Stripp, I have to be there today." Her voice went from a serious tone to a pleading one.

He looked apologetically at her and said strictly: "I'm sorry but Mr. Salvatore hasn't any evidence for your absence yesterday. Without a attestation he can't believe you. Unfortunately you have to miss practice. You have to attend the detention by him. It's a duty."

Bonnie huffed and asked: "Can I at least choose another teacher?"

He shook his blond head and replied sincerely: "Sorry Miss McCullough, but today is Mr. Salvatore the guard of detention."

She sighed deeply and said weakly: "Fine. I'll be there. I promise."

He smiled warmly at her and said kindly: "Great. That's the McCullough I know."

She rolled her eyes, but flashed a smile too. Then she stood up and said her goodbye to him. She left his bureau, only to be met with Elena, who was glancing worriedly at her.

"How did it go?"

"I've detention. Mr. Salvatore got me into it.", she replied sadly.

Elena got angry and yelled: "What? How dare he? That asshole of teacher. I can't believe this. We have to talk to him. I'll show him that he can't treat you like that!" Bonnie laid her hands onto Elena's shoulders and tempted to calm her down.

"Relax Elena. It's fine. I'm fine. He had a right to do it. Let's just head back to class. Okay?"

Elena snorted but agreed with her and they went to their English class again. After their English lesson they had a short break, in which Elena told Meredith and Stefan about Bonnie's detention.

"Maybe I could talk to him and convince him that detention isn't necessary for you." Stefan told her calmly. Bonnie shook her head and refused his offer, since it wouldn't make any difference.

Stefan accepted her choice, whereas Meredith felt the same rage like Elena. She spoke angrily: "This son of a bitch gives you detention, and you can't go to your theatre club practice. Will you just accept that? Bonnie you have to tell him no! That ass. I hate him so much."

"Yes! Meredith is right. No practice means, no Matt ki… I mean no work with him. What a shame!" Elena interfered.

Bonnie let out a deep sigh and said: "It's alright guys. I'm fine. He can do it and I won't fight with him. I'm not in the mood for it and you don't have to defend me. I can do it by myself, if I want to." The last part she said a bit harshly to them.

All at once everybody was silent. Wordlessly they nodded and Elena told her softly: "Okay Bon, if you say so. Good luck!"

Then the three left her alone and went to their classes. Bonnie felt kind of guilty because she thought that she had treated them unfairly. She groaned and pushed her bad conscious away, by telling herself that her friends had also treated her unkindly sometimes. Without a last thought over the past situation, she walked to her biology course.

Luckily it went by quickly and without any homework, which was a nice change, since she usually got homework every damn lesson. After the class she headed towards the room of boredom, which was the detention room. Only Bonnie called it like that. Now she stood before the door and had to collect herself, ere she entered the room. Carefully she opened the door and stepped into the empty room. She looked straight and found the gorgeous teacher Mr. Salvatore, who had a mischievously smirk on his lips.

Bonnie gasped at his beauty, but swiftly escaped his glance at her. She placed herself at an empty table and folded her arms.

Damon grinned widely at her and said cheerily: "Look who is here and looking upset. Aw! How cute."

Bonnie gave a sniff at his statement, while he just smiled and looked amused at her. "You know why you're here right?"

At that question she gazed at him curiously and told him furiously: "Actually no! I don't know why I am here. I told you honestly the reason for my absence but you. You just punish me. You're penalizing me and for what? I don't understand this at all!"

At once he approached her. He was so close to her that their noses lightly touched.

He looked somberly into her now shocked eyes and said maliciously: "Let me get this straight Miss McCullough. You're the student and I'm the teacher. I have the control and you don't. I can punish you for your actions, if I think that they aren't right. Additionally was your act not properly, in fact it was very foolish. You're foolish, if you let your feelings take control over your mind. And I'm not sorry that you have to be here nor am I sorry that you'll miss your practice. Do we understand each other better now?"

Bonnie nodded and he went back to his desk. She felt a little bit hurt because of his words and was sort of afraid of him now. She stiffened and attempted not to look at him.

Suddenly he chuckled and said: "Well I know that you'll play the role of Juliet but who is your Romeo?" She wanted to tell him right away that he is her Romeo but of course she didn't do that, instead she questioned him.

"Why do you want to know?"

He rolled his eyes and responded severely: "Because I want to know who is playing the role, when I attend the play on Monday?"

She looked at him in surprise and burst out in excitement: "You'll come?! Wow that is so great. It'll be great that I assure you and…"

He cut her off her by saying: "I asked what the name of the Romeo is. I didn't wish your opinion about the play." He said that in a serious tone while he kept his expression emotionless, though it got harder every minute he spent with her. He hated to insult her but it prevented him to be nice to her.

Bonnie gulped and asked quietly: "Do you even really care about it?"

Of course he did. He wanted to kill that guy who would kiss his little bird. He raised his voice as he answered her dumb question: "Obviously I care. If not, I wouldn't ask you. I care about you…Forget that last part and just reply to my damn question."

He was embarrassed because he had told her that he cared about her. Hopefully she would forget the last part, he thought and felt uncomfortable. At his last sentence Bonnie's large brown eyes widened in shock. He cared about her. She felt happy and couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto her lips.

"It's Matt our Quarterback, although I don't get why he would be in the theatre club." Mr. Salvatore huffed and said bitterly: "Ugh you mean that Mutt guy? He? It's obvious why he is playing the role. He wants to get into your pants, though I can blame him for that. You're you know you; sweet lovely innocent and beautiful, but these things you already knew."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. That man knew how to charm a woman. He was a womanizer, a very hot one, she added to her mind. She glanced at him and could see his big smile. Suddenly she remembered why she was even here and that she couldn't go to the theatre club. Her good mood disappeared rapidly and she sighed in exhaustion.

"Can we not shift the detention to another day? If you want to see a great play you have to let me go and practice." Bonnie told him innocently.

He shook his head and stated: "No Miss McCullough we can't do that unfortunately."

She groaned and was annoyed with his attitude. How could she convince him otherwise? He eyed her up and down and noticed that she wore a short black skirt with matching knee socks and a rose shirt. She was looking extremely hot; that he had to admit. He wet his lips with his tongue. All at once Bonnie took notice of his strange behavior but she didn't know what the cause of it was.

While he was inspecting Bonnie, she got a ridiculous idea that might work out for her. She would try to seduce him, even though she hadn't a clue to do so. All of a sudden she rose from the chair and walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and there was a small gap between them.

She brushed her fingers along his chest, looked soulfully into his eyes and said sweetly: "Can you really not let me go? I would be so glad, if you could do that favor for me." He smirked in acknowledgment. She was tempting him and how she was doing it.

Damon had almost relented to her wish, but when he remembered his job as teacher, he didn't satisfy her will.

"Nice try Bonnie but you have to try harder, if you want to seduce me."

She smiled and said: "Am I doing that? I didn't know."

He rolled his black eyes, while she closed the distance between them and clung herself at his torso. She breathed heavily and her heart beat faster as normal.

"Don't you want to see me as a great Juliet? Don't you want to enjoy the play and me on Monday? If you want to, then let me leave detention. I won't tell it someone. I promise."

She whispered softly into his ear and added: "Please Damon." She moaned. Damon was aroused and wanted to have his way with her right now. He couldn't deny her anymore. It got stronger by time to refuse her request.

His body had tensed under her touches and as a result of her temptation he had a boner he grabbed her butt, squeezed it and crashed his lips hard onto hers. Automatically Bonnie responded to his kiss and parted slightly her lips to give him entrance for his tongue.

Immediately Damon put his tongue into her mouth and continued kissing her wildly. He lifted her up, whereas she wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned her onto the desk and his hands were still on her behind. Bonnie moaned into the passionate kiss and didn't want to stop it. Her arms were wrapped around his neck to pull him closer to herself. Damon's tongue fought with hers and his won quickly the competition over dominance.

Instantly Bonnie's fingers went to his shirt to unbutton the buttons, but Damon shoved them away speedily. He wanted to be in control. She shouldn't have any power over him. He liked to have possession over his victims. In all his relationship he was the possessive one and the lady's had to submit to his desires and wishes. Despite his intentions towards her, he had to behave himself.

At that moment he broke off the kissed and pulled reluctantly away from her. She breathed heavily but still she had a smile onto her full lips. Instantaneously his naughty smile vanished and was replaced with a frozen expression. "Leave now!", he demanded icily. Bonnie hopped down from the table and smiled brightly up at him. Next she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him warmly: "Thank you Mr. Salvatore. I mean Damon." She corrected herself. "Whatever; just go before I change my mind." He told her coldly.

She nodded and walked out of the room, though she still managed to wave him goodbye. She went to her destination and practiced with the others for the play. Additionally she had to excuse herself due to her delay. Fortunately Mrs. Sawyer wasn't mad at her and accepted her excuse. During the whole time Bonnie felt light-headed and happy because of her sexy kiss with Mr. Damon Salvatore. The world was now a nice place for her, no matter what would happen to it; she was content with everything now.


	7. Chapter 7

**So the new update is there. For making up my "long absence" (even though it wasn't that long) I wrote a long chapter for you guys. Hopefully you'll like it! Please read and review !(if you want to ;) ) I would really appreciated it. Now enjoy reading and again I apologize for any mistakes, since English is my second language :D To jonnathen: I really am flattered that you want to translate it in Chinese! Wow I never thought that someone would translate it! Cool! Unfortunately I don't want you to translate this...yet. I could change my mind about it eventually, but because this story isn't yet finished, I don't want that somebody translate. I think it would be better, if would be finished. I'm sorry my dear. Hopefully you aren't disappointed now. **

* * *

Bonnie and Meredith were at Caroline's party tonight, whereas Elena was on a date with Stefan. She didn't want to go to Caroline's party; so she decided to go out with her boyfriend Stefan. Bonnie and Meredith were dancing, until Bonnie was thirsty and had to drink something.

Together they walked through the loud crowd to the buffet, and Bonnie drank a cup of punch. Meredith grinned at her and said kiddingly: "But remember: Don't get drunk." Bonnie rolled her eyes and drank another cup of the alcohol.

"Perhaps I want to get wasted," she told her haughtily. Meredith's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Really? And why is that so Bonnie?" Meredith asked her the question seriously.

Bonnie just shrugged and said nonchalantly: "Just for fun." Meredith looked suspiciously at her, but didn't say anything in return. The real reason for why Bonnie wanted to be drunk was that she wanted to forget her worries about a certain teacher; accurately about Mr. Damon Salvatore.

She didn't want to feel the hurt that she had got since his 'rejection'. Although they had kissed each other once again, the feeling of them never getting together hurt her more than anything.

She felt good over the fact that they had kissed three times, but it still pained her that she couldn't have more of him. Getting cockeyed was the only idea that got to her mind to try to forget her stupid 'teacher issue'.

That's also the reason, why she went to Caroline's party in the first place. Free beer was always appreciated by everyone. After they both drank two beakers of liquor, they got to the dance floor again and danced crazily to the loud music by David Guetta's song 'Play hard'. At once Tyler and Matt, who were both tipsy, approached the two girls.

"Hey girls! How are you cuties?" Tyler asked them, while he drank from his jar.

"We are fine Tyler, though I can't say that for you guys." Meredith answered coolly.

They laughed loudly and Matt told her in laughter: "Haha… It's a party merry! Chill and drink…" He ended abruptly only to continue laughing with his football friend Tyler. The two biggest dudes of the school, Meredith thought to herself.

Bonnie had joined their laughter and laughed without knowing, why they even laughed. Clearly she was tipsy too. Meredith glanced dangerously at her and scolded: "Bonnie don't laugh without any reason! It's stupid."

Suddenly she got still, although she giggled at Meredith's sobriety. Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed wearily. Tyler and Matt headed towards the kitchen and took beer for themselves. Then they returned to the girls and began to dance, whilst they drank too.

Bonnie had also gone to drink punch again and to take a cup of it with herself, so that she could dance and drink. Till now, she had drunk six cups of alcohol, but wasn't terribly drunk yet. She walked with a huge grin towards Meredith and participated in the dance.

As they were dancing freakishly with the guys, Caroline drew close to them. Standing next to Bonnie, she flung her arms around her neck and hugged her. After she let go of her, she greeted both of the girls jovially: "Bonnie, Meredith hey! Finally I found you guys! You look both so hot. Damn! You want to compete with me?! Ohh I'm so happy that you are here." With that she hugged Meredith too and then she focused her concentration on their outfits.

Bonnie wore a black top, a short Aztec mustered skirt and black high heels, while Meredith was dressed in a dark blue jeans and also in a black top, which she had combined with a red leather jacket and high heels in the same color.

After she examined their outfits, she winked at them and said smoothly: "I bet that this outfits will gain you hot make outs with guys. Maybe is Tyler ready for you Bon Bon or Matty, though I want him first." Bonnie laughed at her and clarified drunkenly: "No Ty Ty, no Matty and no guys. Meredith and I aren't into guys. Right? We are lesbian! Yay!"

Caroline, Bonnie and even Meredith laughed at that, and Caroline replied naughtily: "I didn't think that of you Bon Bon, but perhaps Merry. Right?" She snickered, whereas Meredith huffed. "Oooh don't get mad Merry! It doesn't suit you." She giggled and Bonnie joined her. Next she gazed at Taylor and Matt and said smugly: "I think I will taste our Matty."

She looked Bonnie into her face and told her disdainfully: "Ty Ty doesn't satisfy your needs completely. He is not of use. I can't believe that I slept with toy boy." She broke into maniac laughter that made Meredith and Bonnie slightly uneasy. All at once she stopped laughing and continued to talk.

"Did I scare you guys?" She asked, looking into their direction.

Meredith shook her head and replied with a simple "No", whilst Bonnie emptied her cup and answered her thereafter by sweet giggling and a shaking of her head. Caroline grinned widely and began to speak one more time.

"You will see, how I'll seduce him with my charms and…"

All of a sudden Meredith interrupted her and questioned: "Why do you want to do it? Why Matt? Why not another guys?" Caroline chuckled and said mockingly: "Why? What question Merry! I can't help myself that's why." At that moment she grabbed recklessly the cup from a girl, who passed them, and drained it swiftly.

Subsequently she turned towards them and said dementedly: "You know why I can't just stop sleeping around?" They looked expectantly at her to continue. She gladly accepted their request and spoke up: "Well he can't live without." She said that, while she was directing her hands towards her vagina.

"He?"Bonnie asked curiously and burst out into laughter. She nodded and added: "Yes. My pussy is a guy; and he is a hunter. Hunting hot boys is his job. If you would let us go, we could succeed."

"And what, if not?" Meredith asked her with an arrogant grin.

She returned her grin and responded cheerily: "Then I'll have a party with him alone tonight."

She winked at them, while Meredith made a disgusted; and Bonnie laughed uncontrollably. Caroline moved her body towards the two boys and started to flirt with Matt instantly. She completely ignored her Ex-boyfriend Tyler, who looked a bit pissed of her action.

As a result of that Tyler came towards Bonnie and Meredith, even though he only drew near to Meredith. She looked scowling at him, while Bonnie left the two with a giggle on her own, to get herself some beer. Although thoughts of him didn't cross her mind anymore, she wanted to make sure that this would last too.

So she got into the kitchen and drank quickly a bottle beer. She took two other bottles with herself and went to find Meredith. After she had discovered her, she approached her and noticed that Caroline and Matt were kissing each other passionately.

She smirked and glanced at Meredith. She told Tyler that she never would go out with him, even if he was the last guy in the world. "No Tyler. You and me never! In how many languages should I tell you this? You are gross!" Meredith bust out in rage.

Instantaneously Bonnie began to laugh madly at the sight of the pair. Straight away Meredith turned angrily towards her and yelled: "Bonnie don't laugh like some crazy person. Ugh, I shouldn't let you drink any alcohol and now you're holding two bottles of it in your hands. What is wrong with you?"

At that instant Tyler disappeared and Bonnie gazed at her friend in surprise, though she couldn't hide the small smile that played on her lips. She took a sip of one of the bottles and replied sweetly: "I'm fine. I just want to have fun. You're so severe. You have to loosen a little and just enjoy the party. Yeah" Meredith grasped firmly onto her arm and dragged Bonnie to a corner.

Soon she released Bonnie's arm and started to speak to her in an earnest voice.

"I know you're lying. You only got drunk after the break up with Raymond. So, now tell me, who hurt you Bon Bon and I promise I'll make him pay for it."

Bonnie wobbled a bit, as she answered Meredith: "I only did that, because I couldn't believe that he would do that. I thought I would do it, because I even didn't like him really, like you and Sage, and Elena and Stefan, and me?"

She paused to laugh at her respond, but she swiftly collected herself and contained talking: "I was mad that he did that; not heartbroken, though I admit it hurt a bit, but only a little!" Meredith sighed deeply and said softly: "Okay Bon. So there is no one right?" She sniggered and said happily: "Noooo."

She nodded and they headed back to their old place. On their way they caught Caroline and Matt, who were holding hands and giggling like two drunken teenagers. Rapidly they went through the crowd to the stairs and got upstairs. Bonnie had to cackle at that view.

Caroline succeeded indeed, she thought. Her hunting skills were very well. Now the song 'Don't you worry child' by the Swedish house mafia was playing and Bonnie got euphoric. In the middle of the room she started to dance wildly and managed to drink the two bottles in a short time.

Nevertheless Meredith had attempted to take the bottles from her away, but she failed, because Bonnie had moved her body very fast to the music. This led Meredith into frustration, so that she just left Bonnie be her drunken self. Eventually she would get drunker, but she couldn't always look after Bonnie. She was old enough to take care of herself. To that realization Meredith came, when she watched Bonnie dancing unrestrainedly with a boy.

Still she closed the distance between her and Bonnie and pushed the idiot away to dance with Bonnie. Unexpectedly Matt and Caroline showed up and made their way to them. When they arrived, Caroline grinned devilishly and said proudly: "We did it. We did a quickie and it was fantastic. Right Matty?" Matt nodded absently and stumbled lightly.

Bonnie tittered, whereas Meredith rolled her eyes and replied bitterly: "Congratulations guys." Caroline and Matt laughed rhapsodically at the same time, though Caroline accomplished to say something towards her: "Thanks and Merry; relax and drink." With that they began to dance, and Meredith joined reluctantly into the dance.

At a time the song changed into a new one, and now the song 'Demons' from the Imagine Dragons echoed through the large room. Immediately thoughts of Damon came into Bonnie's mind. She couldn't stop them, because they just rushed through her head.

Promptly she quit dancing and looked around. Perhaps he was here and that's why she couldn't stop to think of him, but he was nowhere to be found. Outright she took her phone out of her bag and walked totteringly toward the exit.

Bumping against some people on her way out, she finally reached outside and held her phone in front of her to call him. Even though she couldn't quiet read her contacts properly, the name Damon was easily recognized and so she hit the button. After two rings Damon picked up his mobile, only to hear sweet giggles from someone, that someone was his little bird.

"Hello? Bonnie?" She continued giggling, but replied back: "Hey Damy wamy. Hehe."

He got a feeling that something wasn't right with her. It was true that she was bubbly, but to be so cheerful, was even odd for her. The plausible idea that popped into his head was that she could be drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Damon asked with a surprising concern.

She snickered. "Maybe, maybe…call me maybe."

This time she laughed at her joke, while Damon frowned.

"Where are you?" He questioned sharply.

"Ooh ooh Damon is mad. Ooh I'm at Carolini." She chuckled. Caroline, as in Caroline Forbes, he thought. Why was she even there? He asked himself.

"What are you doing there? Do you want to go home? Why did you call me?" He assailed her with questions.

She grinned brightly and responded groggily: "Party here… Yes and no, but yes. Yay! I call, because of demons. You Damon. It rhymes…" Right away she ended her speech to laugh once again about her own humor.

"Demon is Damon. Damon is demon." she said during her laugh.

He was really annoyed with her breezy attitude. She had called him, because of demons. Possibly she meant the song 'Demons'; that would make much more sense to him. Very sudden he felt that he had an obligation to drive her home, to make sure that she would be safe, so that no one could hurt her in her drunken position.

He knew he would regret this, but nonetheless he told her: "Alright. I'm on my way Bonnie. Don't go away. Stay at your spot. Do you understand this?" Though Bonnie didn't understand much of his talk, she nodded and replied nicely: "Oooh Kay Kay. Bye bye."

At that moment Damon hung up and Bonnie put her phone into her bag; well at least she tried it. After some short time she attained it and moved dizzily through the green grass of Caroline's property. Indoors Caroline and Matt were still dancing, while Meredith stood at the buffet and talked to Sue. Suddenly Matt asked Caroline, if she had seen Bonnie somewhere.

She smiled mischievously at him and explained him that she had seen her departing the house. He nodded and told her that he would like to see her again. Caroline rolled her eyes and told him to shut his mouth. He grumbled, but followed her demand and they continued dancing closely, until Tyler cut off the dance and told him to back off.

Right off a fight started between Caroline and Tyler. They yelled at each other and she even slapped him, because he had called her a slut. Matt watched them amused and some other students looked at them with wide grins. At that moment the thought of Bonnie came to his mind and he left the building.

Bonnie was still going through the grass and collided sometimes against a person, because she was drunk and couldn't walk correctly. Of a sudden she heard someone calling her name and turned in an instant towards that person. Matt came close towards her smiling like some creepy pedophile. Bonnie's imagination was very vivid.

"Hey, Hey Bon Bon. You look delicious like a bonbon." He laughed and came closer to her; so close that she had to take a few steps back.

As he took notice of her reaction, he even neared her more. As a consequence of his act, she crashed with her back into a tree, which she didn't perceive before. "I want a preview Bon Bon, a kiss preview."

He paused only to laugh hysterically. Bonnie didn't have a clue about what he was talking, but she took part in his laughter. Quite suddenly appeared a black Ferrari and a honk was heard. A young man, who wore dark blue jeans, a black AC/DC T-Shirt, black sunglasses and a black cap, got out of the car.

His eyes searched for a petite redhead, yet he detected drunken teenagers, who were fooling around, laughing, drinking, joking and some were even smoking weed. He walked toward Caroline's house and glanced around to descry the little red bird.

His gaze fell within a moment on the pair at the tree, as he heard a shout from someone; most likely a woman. Without delay he walked towards them and as he drew near, he identified Bonnie and that Mutt guy, who was kissing her neck, although she was struggling to get out of his grip.

A sudden fury built up in Damon and he hurried to release Bonnie from him. When he reached them, he immediately shouted at him: "Let her go, you freaking bastard." In a second he looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said funnily: "What not? What? What then? What man?"

Without a second thought Damon punched him into his face and he fell to the ground. Bonnie gazed soulfully into his eyes, giggled and said: "You came." He nodded and said composedly: "Someone had to do it. Are you okay?" Tears welled up into her eyes and he knew that he had asked the wrong question.

Looking around one more time to see, if someone would notice them, he picked her up bridal style, as no one paid them any attention. He ran with her in his arms to his car and dropped her in it. Then he got in his cart too and drove away. He turned his radio on and a song from Justin Timberlake came up.

She laughed innocently, which made him even angrier. How could she be so careless and get herself drunk and then in such a situation? He shook his head in disbelief and concentrated on the streets again. At that instant Bonnie had broken off her laughter, though she still snickered lightly at his serious expression.

"Why, such a grim face?" She grinned cheerily. Forthwith he burst out: "Why?! Because… You're so stupid to get drunk and then this action. If I hadn't arrived, you were…" Here he came to a stop to think, what could have happened, if he hadn't come at the right moment. She could have been raped, his subconscious told him.

"You could have been raped. Is that clear to you? Why were you so reckless? What is wrong with you?"

Bonnie didn't listen to his speech, although she had caught some words like "what's wrong" and "reckless". Bonnie sang to the song 'what goes around comes back around', while she was looking out of the window.

"I'm serious Bonnie! Tell me why!" He practically yelled at her. Swiftly she looked at him and said stupidly: "I don't know, just fun." She smiled gaily and chuckled. Damon rolled his and growled. Typical teenagers, he thought. After short time of quietness, they arrived at Bonnie's house.

Mr. Salvatore knew where she lived, because he was a teacher and could get easily to personal information. Surely he wasn't allowed to know that information, but he was Damon Salvatore and did everything he wanted to do. He wanted to know more about her; so he had stalked her, but only once.

He was about to turn off his radio, when Bonnie grasped his hand and told him, while looking into his black eyes, a unspoken "thank you". They glanced for a moment into each other's eyes and something like passion and longing was seen in their eyes.

Next thing he knew was that Bonnie was sitting onto his lap, whilst she was looking seductively at him. He felt his body tensed up at her weight onto his lap. More importantly he felt her vagina onto his penis, which aroused his body intensively. The radio played now the famous song 'Kiss me' from the sixpence none the richer.

Involuntarily she wrapped her arms around him and locked her lips with his soft cool ones. At first, Damon looked shocked, but then he melted into the kiss and returned it with the same passion she kissed 's hands went through his silky hair and ruffled it up, while Damon's arms were rested on her waist.

She kissed him more ardently, so that they both had to moan. During their hot kiss something blossomed in both of their bodies. Bonnie felt a warm light inside of her body and it was like her soul awakened or it was just the alcohol. A craving and longing for each other's bodies built internally up.

Bonnie hadn't felt such a desire towards someone she barely knew. The sensation of a feeling that made them truly alive didn't stop; in fact it only increased. Damon already had a hard-on, while they were kissing each other hotly. All the time they were kissing, Bonnie felt his erection, which aroused her even more. Now she wanted him; she wanted everything of him.

At once she broke off the kiss to breathe. Both breathed heavily, whilst they looked into each other's eyes. Bonnie grinned playfully at him, whereas he looked fully in shock. Instinctively Bonnie grabbed the bottom of her top and took off her clothing. Damon gasped at the sight of a Bonnie in a black lace bra. She looked extremely hot in that outfit.

At that moment he realized the situation and had to stop it, before something bad would happen, like having sex with her in the back of his car. Quickly he pushed that thought away. On the spot she pressed her lips onto his neck and kissed him softly.

He moaned with pleasure, though he attempted to stop her: "Bonnie no! No stop Bonnie!" He groaned her name. "Bonnie please, stop!" He pleaded, but she couldn't her him, because she was too busy to satisfy him.

As he understood that she wouldn't stop, he had to do something, ere some bad things would happen. He took a hold of her and tried to pull her away from him. He achieved his aim by shoving her against the car door. He took her top from the floor and gave it to her, while he demanded: "Put your top on darling."

She nodded and dressed herself up. Then Damon got out of his wagon to open the door for the little lady. She wobbled lightly, as she got out of the car and Damon had to catch her, because she almost hit the ground.

On a sudden she felt like she had to vomit; and she did that. While she threw up on the street, Damon held her hair. He felt like he was in one of those teenager movies, which he really hated. After Bonnie was finished with puking, she smiled at him and he, of course, returned her smile. "Can you walk to your home alone? Or do you need a service?"

She giggled again and said: "Ooh service yeah! Mommy and daddy are out. Ooh you so handsome!" He laughed at the truth of her words and requested to give him her bag. She thought for a minute, where her bag was, until Damon just just took it and pulled the key of her home out.

Once again he picked her up and brought her into his arms at her front door. There he unlocked the door and rushed with a cackling Bonnie upstairs. Soon he found her room and laid her onto her bed.

Before she could say anything to him, he left her house and got into his car to drive quickly away. At home he was so confused and upset that he couldn't sleep. He had to call Alaric and reveal him his 'school problems'. Now it was too late for that and he was too exhausted to speak. Tomorrow he would talk to him.

(http:)(/)(/)(m.)(stylefruits)(.de)(/)(partyoutfit )-(julilaune)/o2614567 bonnies outfit

(http:)(/)(/)(www.)(skincareto)(.com)(/)(wp)-(cont ent)(/)(uploads)(/)2012(/)08(/)(wearing)-(makeup)( .jpg) Bonnie's make up

(http:)(/)(/) (m.)(stylefruits).de/(partyoutfit)-(schick)-(durch )-(die)-(city)(/)o2617088 Meredith's outfit

(http:)(/)(/)(data.)(whicdn)(.com)(/)(images)/2570 8051/(Face)-(Makeup)-3-(make)-(up)-(Face)_large(.j pg) Meredith's makeup

(http:)(/)(/)(m.)(stylefruits)(.de)(/)(partyoutfit )-(kombi)-(mit)-(schwarzem)-(rock)(/)o2617672 Caroline's outfit

(http:)(/)(/)(st.)(depositphotos)(.com)(/)1491329/ 1413/i/950/(depositphotos)_(14134304)-(Beautiful)- (Brunette)-(Girl)-(Portrait.)(Face.)(Makeup.)-(Sen sual)-(Red)-(Lips)-(.jpg) Caroline's makeup


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know it took me long, but I had to change some things in this chapter. I hope you'll like it! Additionally I thank Alexxya for reading it, making me aware of the mistakes and for the plot help. Anyway just read and enjoy it! If you want you can review too ;)**

* * *

It was a typical Monday. The kids had their break, leaving their classes to go to the cafeteria, library, outside or just stay in the hall. Tyler, Matt and the guys of the football team were walking through the halls, looking for some fun.

All at once Tyler stopped, blocking their way and showed them the nerds a few meters ahead of them. They smiled at each other knowingly and headed towards the skinny nerds, who were staying at their lockers and talking uncontrollably about 'World of Warcraft'.

As the footballers were coming closer to them, the little nerds turned their attention to them. They gasped when they noticed their evil smiles and laughter. Surely they would tease and humiliate them. Now the popular guys were standing in front of them, with Tyler and Matt at the top of the crew.

"Aww, look at these nerdy nerds. Hey guys! Talking about fairies and witches again?!"

The football guys laughed loudly while one geek attempted to tell them the truth, "Well, we're debating over trolls and giants to be exactly."

Tyler glared at them while giving his guys a signal to quit the laughing.

"You dare to object my opinion? Guys I think these homo dweebs need a lesson. Are you with me?" he said looking at his friends. The others nodded silently and to show his concur, Matt said mockingly, "Great idea. Shall we begin?"

Tyler chuckled turning towards his little geek friends who might be in their junior year. Suddenly, Tyler grabbed the nerd who had made a come back, whereas Matt took a hold of the other one. The third one was held by Dick. The rest of the group were cheering them while the three boys smashed roughly the boys to the floor and stole their silly play cards.

"Oh, just look at these cards. Aren't they cute!" Tyler cooed, showing the cards to his friends. Matt and Dick did the same, except Matt thought a second more, before he suggested, "Guys, I think we have to thank our friends for their sweet gifts. Am I right?"

Tyler patted his shoulder proudly and answered smugly, "Matt you Quarterback, always thinking of the manners. Well well."

Matt grinned, turning toward Mitch, a guy of their football team and grasped his slushy, which he liked to drink every day. He held it in front of the three nerds who were by now standing straight again.

"That's for your kindness."

The strivers were pleading him to not to do what he was about to do, but Matt didn't care anymore. His new friends were rooting for him and Matt never felt that good and welcomed in his life. With a swift move he poured the slushy in their faces. Matt, Tyler and the rest of the guys couldn't stop laughing until a teacher came and demanded to shut their mouths and go to their classes.

Abruptly they broke off their laughter and headed to their next lessons, but not before congratulating Matt. Afterwards Tyler and the admired Quarterback walked together to their biology course. During their walk Tyler clapped Matt on the back and told him honestly, "Matt, I think we'll be the best friends ever."

Matt smiled, laying his arm around his shoulder, whilst saying, "Dude, I feel the same. This will be our year."

He, then backed his arm away and they got to their class that was held by the monstrous teacher, Mrs. Fleming.

* * *

"Oh, hell, that was one of the lamest lessons we had in physics, right?" Elena exclaimed, turning to her two best friends who just nodded in agreement.

"Thank god, it's break now. I couldn't endure it any longer," she added. Again they shook their heads, confirming her statement.

No words? Curious, she thought. Elena had noticed in their first break and during class that there was a bit of tension between her beloved friends.

Certainly something had happened between them… Perhaps at the party? she thought. The three girls walked to their lockers, put the physics books in and took out their biology documents. Then, Elena glanced suspiciously from Meredith to Bonnie who weren't looking towards each other at all.

Finally, Elena popped the burning question, "What's wrong with you guys?"

Meredith glimpsed quickly at Bonnie, before she replied nonchalantly, "It's nothing serious. Bonnie and I just had a rough weekend because of the party."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip at her reply. She was glad that she didn't blurt out the truth, but a smart lie, although it wasn't completely a lie because they did have a rough weekend. At least was it for Bonnie not pleasant, in fact, she didn't feel really well after the party and her talk with Meredith.

She had a hungover and could only remember the most important things of the night, like drinking too much, kissing Damon, Matt's act and lastly being driven home by Mr. Salvatore. The only thing which was a blur to her was how she got into her bed. However, she was certain that he had brought her to her room. Unconsciously a flashback of the event with Meredith popped into her mind.

_"Bonnie, tell me where were you last night? I searched the whole place for you, but you weren't anywhere to be found. Where were you?"_

_Bonnie had woken up to find Meredith sitting in a corner on a chair. Before Meredith would start talking she told her that she had to shower and breakfast, at first. Meredith didn't complain and let her do the things she had to do. Actually she had breakfast with Bonnie's family too, which was nothing new for the McCulloughs. Now breakfast was over and the two teenagers were in Bonnie's room again._

_Bonnie sighed and said, "I wasn't at the party anymore, I guess. I was home."_

_"But how? You came with me! I drove you to the party! Remember?" Meredith folded her arms and looked expectantly at her friend._

_Bonnie shrugged and stuttered, "Someone drove me home. I-I think a t-axi d-river. Surely some-one put me in a cab."_

_A lie. An unintentional lie. She wasn't a liar and surely not a good one. Hopefully Meredith didn't catch her lie, she wished internally._

_She couldn't tell her the truth, at least not yet. It didn't feel like the right time to share what she had done. Perhaps the day of the truth would come, even though she wasn't excited about that._

_Meredith wasn't satisfied with her respond, but she wouldn't pressure Bonnie. Still, she wanted to know who the driver was because she couldn't believe her respond. It sounded pretty much like a lie to her._

_Bonnie only stammered or got nervous whenever she wanted to hide something or felt uncomfortable with a subject. Nonetheless Meredith wouldn't give up so easily until she got a proper answer of her._

_"So, someone drove you back home. Great. And you couldn't wait for me? I can't believe what you are saying. What happened really Bonnie? I want to know what happened to you. You were drunk and didn't think straight. It's obvious that something happened."_

_"I'm sorry Meredith, I.." she said quietly, pausing shortly and looking at her with puppy eyes._

_Meredith rolled her eyes and couldn't help her smile. Bonnie's apologetic expression made her always smile. She couldn't be mad at her anymore, then. "Don't look at me with those puppy eyes. You know how it affects me. You wanted to say something, so move on," she said earnestly._

_Immediately Bonnie changed her expression back to her old one. Meredith sighed a sigh of relief and continued speaking, "Will you tell me now, what happened after I left you alone or rather after you left Caroline's house? I'm getting old here." A brief moment Bonnie smiled, but then her grave expression appeared._

_She thought a little while ere she declared, "I know that I went out and then there was Matt and he, I…"_

_At that moment she stopped in the middle of her sentence and sat onto her bed. Meredith got aware of her sudden quietness. She sat beside her and attempted to bring her to talk again._

_"He, what Bonnie? What happened? Bonnie, don't worry so much. Please, spit it out!" she half-pleaded, half-demanded._

_Bonnie looked down at the floor while she stammered, "He, h-e… He, t-rie-d to… k-is-s me…a-nd he d-id. K-k-iss-ed not my m-outh, b-but…my n-eck. I-I'm sorry Merry."_

_Abruptly Meredith rose from her place and said angrily, "He will pay for that Bonnie. Ugh, I can't believe it. He had to be dead drunk. Don't worry, I will show him a lesson. Are you okay?"_

_Her voice softened at the end and she knelt down, holding Bonnie's hands in her warm ones. She nodded and said sweetly, "I'm fine, but he wasn't in his right mind, just like me."_

_"So what? Don't defend him. He did something wrong!" Meredith proclaimed. Nodding her head in understanding Bonnie hugged her best friend and she returned her hug back, instantaneously._

* * *

Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts by Elena's voice.

"By the way, how was the party?" Elena asked curiously, though she was still a little suspicious about Meredith's answer.

This time Bonnie was the one who responded to Elena, "It was…well, quite unbelievable! Caroline and…"

"Matt," Meredith added quickly, before she could finish her phrase. Elena looked confused at both and gave them a sign to continue the story. Seeing Bonnie wouldn't talk further Meredith went on with talking, "They did it. They had sex. It's disgusting, isn't it?"

Elena looked shocked at them, then in disgust, before she said scornfully, "Right, that's just gross. I mean Caroline and Matt? He hates that girl."

"Maybe he does like her now."

Bonnie intervened. Meredith snorted, "Like? Oh please, as if he would like her. Probably they are just using each other or something in that way."

"Why are you so upset about it? He didn't do anything wrong to you." Bonnie questioned involuntarily. Meredith furrowed her eyebrow and answered promptly, "I'm not upset, not at all."

She paused for a moment before she told them in her usual calm voice, "Only the image of them unnerves me, that's all."

Elena nodded and tried to shift the conversation towards herself by saying, "You know what? My date with Stefan was perfect, like always. We went to the French restaurant 'Belleville'. It was fantastic. The food was awesome. By the way Stefan and his brother will go this weekend to the Big Virginia Lake and Stefan invited me to go with them. Isn't that cool?"

Elena shouted happily. Bonnie smiled though she couldn't help the tiny jealousy she felt because of Elena. She could spend time with Stefan, her boyfriend, and Damon. She wanted to go with him there too. Why did Elena have the most fun? She questioned herself, but couldn't get a proper answer. However, her jealousy of her best friend was a story for another time. Yet, she caught herself saying, "Will you go?"

By her abrupt ask her voice went an octave higher. This got Meredith's attention and she gave Bonnie her 'I know what you're thinking' look. Nevertheless, Bonnie had ignored Meredith's glance and concentrated only on Elena.

Elena flashed her bright smile and said, "I had thought of going, but I won't go because it's a brother bonding trip and I would be the fifth wheel of the car. Besides why should I go, if there is our math teacher? If I would go with them, he would give me assignments and lots of homework to do! Is somewhere written math geek on my forehead?"

Even though Elena told her she wouldn't go with them, Bonnie could only wonder if Elena would decline the next offer too. Still, Bonnie felt a huge relief when Elena reassured them that she wasn't going.

Elena will probably get praised for it though Bonnie thought as she eyed her blue eyed friend. Stefan already admired her good nature and they would get even closer. Getting closer with them would mean that she would spend more time with Damon too.

Her biggest fear was what if he would start to like her too. Then she couldn't have a chance. Against Elena you could only lose. Didn't Caroline lose too?

No, she shouldn't be thinking about that. Not now when her friends were laughing happily together. She shoved those dark thoughts away and joined in as if nothing happened.

All of a sudden they broke off their laughter, as they saw Caroline and Matt leaning against lockers and talking or rather flirting with each other.

"Wow, I never thought, I would want to throw up, after seeing them together, but now I don't know, if I can hold myself back." Elena clarified. Bonnie giggled and said amused, "You could still do that, but in front of them at some time."

Elena joined her snickering whereas Meredith looked pissed at the couple. She couldn't understand her best friends who were laughing like children at the pair. She wasn't that annoyed with people, since a long time.

Slamming the door of her locker, she turned to her friends and told them coolly, "I will go to them and have a chat with our precious Quarterback. You can wait for me, if you want."

Not waiting their replies she went to the twosome, glaring slightly in their direction.

* * *

As Meredith arrived by them, Caroline and Matt looked surprised at her. Caroline raised her eyebrow and wanted to ask her why she came to them, but before she could say anything Meredith cut in, "Hello love birds! I just wanted to say 'Hi' and borrow Matt for a short time."

She grabbed Matt's arm tightly and was about to drag him along with her, as Caroline said sharply, "And why is that so, dear Meredith?" She shot at her devil glances which Meredith ignored though.

"We have to talk. You don't mind that at all, right? Because you're so nice!" Meredith countered in a sweet false voice. Caroline smiled devilishly and told her, "Why, Meredith! Being so nice to me today. What a pleasure, but you're right. I'm just perfect. You can have him now."

With that she winked at Matt for the last time before she walked away from them. Without wasting anytime Meredith pulled a reluctant and complaining Matt into the janitor room and closed the door right after they were in it.

Elena and Bonnie had watched that scene in astonishment, but mostly they were curious about the two. The question how their talk would turn out excited them strongly.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt said angrily, pulling out of her firm grip. They were surrounded by shelves full of washing and cleaning supplies like cleanser, sponges and detergents. Additionally, next to the shelves were mops and brooms, but also packets of bathroom tissues and other things.

Meredith snorted disdainfully and said still in her smooth voice, "Wrong with me? No, you mean wrong with you! You're the one with the problem."

Matt blinked unbelievably, trying to figure out what she meant. In the end he just rolled his eyes and said nonchalantly, "Well, if I have the problem, then that's fine. I'll go now. Our talk has ended."

Matt made an attempt to leave, but Meredith blocked his way.

"No, you won't go Matt. I'm serious, we have to talk about something very important."

Meredith said strictly taking a hold of his broad shoulders. He looked suspiciously at her, but relented then and said, "Okay, but make it quick. I don't have all the time in the world."

She nodded letting go of him and taking a step back. She was standing in front of him now and the two of them were parallel to the door. She chewed on her lips ere she started talking, "Do you remember what happened at Caroline's party Matt? Do you?"

He chuckled jovially and thought over it though his mind wouldn't stop wondering why she wanted to talk to him in the first place. Did she miss him? No, that couldn't be it. Meredith would never admitted that she missed him because it wasn't the case. She liked him, but that was it. There weren't any feelings between them. There is no way Meredith any feelings for me, he thought. However, he didn't care, not anymore.

"Yeah, I remember a bit, like making out with Caroline and drinking. Everything other than that is a blur to me." He finally said after thinking profoundly. He was drunk, totally drunk and her question seemed strange to him.

Meredith nodded silently, but when she caught the Caroline part, she asked him the obvious, "Making out? Didn't you guys did it in her room?" Matt glanced at her curiously and questioned, "Why do you want to know? As if you care." He rolled his pretty blue eyes. She huffed and told him, "I'm just curious. You know I care about you Matt."

"Cared," he corrected her.

For a moment there was only silence around them, but then Matt broke it by speaking, "We really didn't have sex. We fooled a bit around and she did just some favors to me- if you know what I mean."

He twinkled at Meredith who seemed as if she would vomit at any time soon. Still, she kept her steady self and said, "That's just disgusting, but I won't say anything to that. My point is something different."

He nodded and gave her a sign to continue. She inhaled and went on, "You, Matt, did something bad to Bonnie. You kissed her without her permission. Against her own will you kissed her on the neck. Do you know how it affects her?"

He stared at Meredith in shock and couldn't believe her. No, he wouldn't do that to sweet Bonnie, even if he wasn't right in his mind, he wouldn't molest her. She had to be kidding him. Matt couldn't remember this at all, it surely was just a bad joke from her. His voice rose as he said, "No, Meredith. I wouldn't do that. You've got to be kidding me, I would never hurt Bonnie. Don't mess with me in this way."

She sighed in exhaustion and attempted to convince him with her cool voice, "Matt, I know you wouldn't do that, but you were dead drunk. Drunk people do things they wouldn't do in real. Bonnie told me this. She said that you did it. Trust me."

Matt got furious and slammed a regal down. Meredith watched him in surprise and said slightly annoyed by his attitude, "Matt, stop acting like a child. You did it! Do you want to ask Bonnie herself? She would eventually break down, but she would say it. You know me Matt, I wouldn't lie about such a subject. It's your choice to trust me or not, but you did it."

She finished her speech gazing keenly into his ocean blue eyes that popped strongly out of his face. Suddenly, he realized she was right. Meredith wouldn't joke about such a matter, she wasn't that type of girl who would do it anyway. No, she was a very serious, honest, calm, protective and caring person. At once he felt sick and guilt started to plague him.

He breathed heavily, looking into her grey eyes that were shining with anticipation. He broke the eye-contact and said, "I really did it? Shit. I didn't want to. I didn't intend to do it. Oh, fuck, I'm such an asshole. Shit!" He hit the shelf beside him.

Meredith hid her grin though she really wanted to smile and instead of she said rudely, "Yeah, a great jackass you are. And it's not only because of your action towards Bonnie, no, it's also about how you treat us all." Outright he looked confused at her and asked, "What? I treat you with respect."

She glared at him and said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, that's right. Ignoring is your way of showing us some respect. Nice move, Matt! How do you show ignorance then, by hanging out with people?"

"What's your problem? Do you want to make me feel worse than I do already? Is that your aim?" He said through clenched teeth.

Why is she doing this to me? he thought. He already felt guilty about his action and now she was pouring salt on his open wounds.

Meredith folded her arms declaring bitterly, "Maybe it's my aim, but maybe I just want to understand why you left and replaced us with Tyler and Caroline? Seriously Caroline? Tyler's Ex? Wow, I never thought you would end up so low!"

"Why does it bother you? I and Caroline aren't a thing, for your information. It's just fun! You want to know why I left you? Come on Mer, you're smart, think!"

She quickly scanned over the things they did in the last months and when she didn't find anything suspicious, she just stopped. She didn't spend any more unnecessary time and just demanded after quickly shaking her head, "I don't know. You tell me."

If I would tell her my true reasons, she will laugh at me, won't she?

He was playing with the idea of telling her the truth, but yet, he just came up with harsh lies.

"I abandoned you because you were too uncool for me. I needed to hang out with cool kids since I had to lose my reputation. I'm Quarterback and not just some dude. Tyler, Caroline and their friends seem perfect for me."

"So, you left us because of your status? We were too uncool for you? What are you taking about Matt? Bonnie and Elena are freaking cheerleaders! Are you kidding me? Should I believe this bullshit? No, Matt, I'm not dumb. Perhaps you can tell this to Elena or Bonnie, but not me. I know you, you wouldn't leave us like that even if we were unpopular which we aren't by the way."

She half-shouted at him though she wanted to yell at him, but wouldn't do it because someone might hear them. He made her feel so frustrated because of his lies.

Why didn't boys just admit their true intentions? Meredith shoved that thought away and focused on Matt who was struggling with himself. She would get the truth out of him. Soon it would happen, she knew.

Running her hand through her dark hair, breathing deep in and out, she tried to bring him to open up by talking softly with him, "Matt,"

Immediately he looked up at her and murmured, "Yes?"

"Why did you leave us in the first place"? She said timidly gazing into his penetrating blue eyes.

All of a sudden Matt couldn't come up with a good lie. His mind was blank. Nothing, but the truth appeared in his mind. But, he didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to be judged by her.

Recognizing he wouldn't say anything, Meredith stepped closer to him, so close that her foreheads could brush each other's one if one of them would bend forward. He looked at her in wonderment as she said, "Please," Her voice sounded actually desperate. He had made her frantic even though he didn't mean it.

Still, Matt couldn't open up to her. Shaking his head in disapproval, he said flatly, "No, that's it. It's the truth." She lost her temper.

"Stop lying to me," she snarled.

"I'm not lying, Meredith. Why don't you understand the easiest things? Not everything has to be logical!"

She narrowed her eyes and said irately, "Easiest things? Of course I do. You are the one who doesn't get it. I just want to talk with you about what happened to our friendship and why you turned us down, but you don't want to admit anything."

"There is nothing to add. Don't push my buttons, Mere."

"Don't call me like that! Only my friends can call me so, but you aren't one anymore,"she hissed.

"Oh, well, then I don't need you either. I don't care anyways," he told her another lie.

Pang. This was what she felt in her heart, a slight 'bang'. She swallowed thickly, "You know what. I don't care about you either because you are a stupid wannabe Player who thinks very high of himself."

At that moment Matt felt something in himself snap and he decided-later- that he wasn't responsible for the next action. He smashed her against a shelf thus led to falling cleaning agents. She gasped in shock at him not believing her eyes at what he did to her. Matt glared at her leaning closer to her body.

"What the fuck Matt? Are you insane?" She scolded.

He had to admit she looked very hot when she was angry. An unexpected urge to kiss her right now hit him. He closed the little gap between them "Wha..," He cut her short by crashing his lips onto hers.

Instantaneously, Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck whereas he took a hold of her legs resting them around his waist. As she had crossed her legs around him, he held onto her waist drawing her even closer.

Swiftly, he begged her for entrance her mouth which she gladly gave him after he had massaged her lips. Their tongues fought for dominance while they were exploring each other's mouth. Never had he felt so alive like he was now.

She let out a soft sigh and deepened the kiss a little more. Her hands ran through his blond hair pulling his head further to hers. She wasn't thinking at all, her common sense was gone. This might flow smoother: 'Instead of thinking, she focused on feeling the things she never thought existed.

Secretly, she had always wondered what kissing him would be like since Elena had told them that he was such a great kisser. She was right, he was a perfect kisser.

Quite suddenly they broke off the kiss panting heavily. She released her body from him whereas he took a few steps back. They examined each other and neither of them did want to anything.

Nevertheless, she broke the awkward silent by saying sternly, "We'll not talk about this. It didn't happen ever."

She couldn't believe that she had kissed Matt! Matt, it has to be him, out all of people, she thought to herself. He looked for an instant disappointed, but swiftly he hid that and said bitterly, "Fine."

Though slightly upset that she didn't say anything over the kiss, he didn't want to pressure her. They would talk about it, if the time was right.

She nodded and said trying to change the stiff mood, "I heard you guys sucked on Friday at the practice, so Mrs. Sawyer had to change the date on Tuesday."

He simply replied, "Yeah, we did except for Bonnie. She was great, like always."

He sighed and looked sadly at her. Still, Meredith was mad over his act, but after the kiss she wasn't sure how to feel about him.

Should she be still mad at him? Or should she forget the subject? No, she couldn't forget it. Of course, she had to be angry at him.

He would pay for that, no matter how awesome the kiss was and no matter what his reasons for leaving them were.

No one would hurt Bonnie without getting revenge from her. He was no exception. "Then be good today. If I were you, I'd be watching my back and paying attention to my surroundings, you may never know what will happen."

She warned smirking at him before she left the room without saying goodbye. Shortly after, he followed her.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena were still standing at their lockers, waiting for Meredith. When she came out and walked towards them, they noticed that she looked quite different than before. Bonnie was the first one to make her aware of her appearance, "Your lips are swollen and the pink color is almost gone."

"Your cheeks are flushed too. Is it too warm for you?" Elena remarked.

"Your hair is a little messy too!" Bonnie chirped.

Elena gasped and proclaimed, "You kissed him? You did, am I right? Oh, I know, I am right."

At that Meredith came back to earth and shook her head furiously.

"No, we didn't kiss. My hair is messy because I ran my hand through it, I was frustrated. My lips are like that because I bit and licked them. In addition to this, my cheeks are flushed because it was hot in that room without a window." She explained them all the details quick and logical like a well-programmed computer.

Elena and Bonnie believed her and just nodded in mutual understanding. "We should go now to biology. Only one minute is left and I don't want to sit in the last bank. We have to rush!" Elena announced. Rapidly they went to the biology course and had luck that they didn't get the places in the last line.

* * *

School was out for most of the students, but not for Bonnie and the drama club. Today was the second last rehearsal before the grand play. At the dress rehearsal everything had to work out perfectly, no mistakes, like Mrs. Sawyer had already told them. At the moment they were performing the kiss scene in Act 1 scene 5.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Bonnie said slightly dramatic.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! Uhm..prayer?" Matt failed trying to say his text.

Abruptly, Mrs. Sawyer cut the scene. "Stop it! Matt what is wrong with you? You could do that scene! I can't believe you forgot it. Try again and please put some emotion into it!" She demanded half-pleading him.

He nodded and attempted to say his part again. After the second try, he finally succeeded and they moved to the second kiss in that scene, but not before taking a break.

In their break Bonnie confronted Matt about his stupid mistake. She had prepared herself very well for the rehearsal and now Matt was making everything difficult not only for her, but also for the others. Bonnie wanted tomorrow to go smoothly without bloopers.

"Matt, what's wrong with you? Friday you could that part!" She scolded.

"I know! It's just, I'm a little confused right now. It's nothing major." He defended himself. Nothing major? Of course it was, she thought. If he would be baffled tomorrow, they would go down.

At that moment she could only feel anger towards him. But not only because of his outtake, mostly because his act at the party had hurt her. The result of it was that she felt used by him. She didn't know if it was her fault by being drunk or his mistake by being totally drunk. She felt as if dirt had rubbed onto her body. She was disappointed in him now more than before.

The whole day she had pretended to be okay, but she wasn't fine by seeing him. Still, she could act excellently as if the incident didn't touch her. To act professionally was her way to handle the situation with Matt.

She huffed and overreacted, "Naturally it's major. We can't afford mistakes tomorrow at the final rehearsal and the play! Get a grip Matt! This is important for us all. If it's not that important to you, do it for us, the members who really love this club and acting. Just be for once professional."

She almost exploded with rage. Matt looked shocked at her and nodded. After their break was over, they got back on the stage and practiced the next act.

Damon's last lesson went by and he had free time now. Getting into the teachers lounge, he took his black sack coat, put it on and left the room after saying goodbye to his colleagues. Walking through the halls of the school, he could hear a sudden yelling from a teacher, the theater club teacher, Mrs. Sawyer. He grinned at the thought of yelling at some teenagers who just couldn't make something right.

His smirk vanished as he thought of the possibility that the teacher was shouting at her. He could imagine a sad little bird pouting. Instinctively, he approached the auditorium and opened the door. Entering the room, he caught a sight of Bonnie chatting with her partner Mutt, the Romeo. He growled and wanted to leave, but a sudden urge to watch her acting kept him there. Therefore he took a seat in the last queue.

As he had set foot in the room, Mrs. Sawyer had witnessed him naturally. In any second she would approach him. If Matt failed again, she could give them a break thus she could interact with Mr. Salvatore. She was eager to know why he would show up here.

Bonnie didn't pay much attention to the sound of the door opening, she was fully focused on her acting.

Now Matt had forgotten his text and Mrs Sawyer got furious once more,"Matt, Matt, my dear Matt, you only have to say: 'Sin from thy lips?O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.' Is that so hard? I think even a footballer like you can manage that. Anyway you guys can take a short break in which Matt you'll go through your script."

"I'm sorry again, Mrs. Sawyer. I'll say it now and I promise, I'll know the script till tomorrow."

"Good. Better you can, if not, I'll show you true hell." He nodded and they went on.

Without delay she moved towards him, entirely unnoticed by Damon.

At her respond Damon laughed which caused Bonnie to search the auditorium for the cause of the sound. When she noticed that it was Mr. Salvatore, she gasped and her big brown eyes got even bigger. Their eyes locked and she blushed brightly. Quickly, she glanced away before any thoughts of their last meeting could take over her mind.

No, he can't be here and watch what a disaster we are, it would be only a disappointment to him, she thought

Mrs. Sawyer had reached the last line of seats and they were standing in front of each other now. "Mr. Salvatore, what a pleasure to see you. What brings you to my chamber?" She asked curiously.

Oh no, weird woman asks me, he thought. However, he replied, "I was just passing classrooms when I caught a sight of the auditorium. Then I thought to myself: why not check the theater out?"

She laughed and added, "Oh, you should stay here and watch the kids. A guest is always welcomed by us, at least a quite viewer who you certainly are."

"Thank you Mrs. Sawyer."

"Oh, no Mrs. Sawyer. Please, call me Heather," she winked flirtatiously.

He wanted to roll his eyes at her behavior, but he kept his politeness. "Then I'll sit down and watch the show, Heather."

He pronounced her name purposely which satisfied her.

"Great, great. I'll head back to work. Hopefully you'll enjoy it." She smiled at him for the last time before she went back to her original place.

As soon she got back she called the kids to move on with the session.

During their practice Bonnie had to attempt hard to not to look at Damon. Luckily, she managed not to gaze at him, but she couldn't deny the short glances she took.

Whenever she would look at him, she had to blush because her mind drifted always to the scene in the car. She couldn't help herself.

For Damon the performance wasn't pleasant. It was awkward to see her after their encounter in his car again although he was glad to watch her. However, he felt guilty for kissing her back, taking advantage of her unstable state. Hell, he shouldn't even have taken her home. But the thought of her being drunk and vulnerable at the party had driven him crazy so that he only could come to her and bring her home safely.

His sense of guilt disappeared lightly as he eyed her beauty. He had to admit she truly looked beautiful in her long bright green dress; just like a Juliet should be, he thought absent-mindlessly.

After they had finished the complete first Act and half of the second Act, Damon stood up to leave the room.

Why did I even come here in the first place? Damon asked himself.

He really didn't know. His conscious called him to her. With a last glimpse at Bonnie that made her blush once again, he left the building.

Bonnie wished she could leave with him because she really didn't have any lust to spend her whole afternoon in school. A whole afternoon with an unfocused, messy Matt who couldn't say his text would be a tiring long afternoon.

Furthermore she just wanted to kiss Mr. Salvatore ere he would exit the hall.

After Damon had left and they had taken a break, they started to play afresh.

* * *

**AN: I know it was long, but you guys deserve this :P Tell me how it was for you *-***


End file.
